I was in love with a BOY!
by ThanksForNothing
Summary: Frerard, including Mikey, Bob, Ray etc. I do not own mcr or the ppl sigh . NEW ALTERNATIVE ENDING! Pls read and review! xx
1. First day

**Gerard's POV**

I blew upwards I was in my own world and no one could wake me from it, that's why I missed my name in role.

"Ugh"

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY"

"Dude" the kid next to me turned to me.

"Oh yeah! Sorry"

I turned to him "Thanks"

"T's Ok" he replied and I couldn't help but notice when I looked at him that he had the best brown eyes I had ever seen. And he was staring at me, I don't think he even realised. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; he was cute and staring at me. His brown hair hung just above his shoulders with blond and black highlights he was…so cute I thought to myself. Too bad he probably isn't gay.

Just then the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. He caught me by the shoulder and I spun around to look at him which of course made my heart rate increase severely.

"Hey" he said to me "Frank…you?"

"Oh Gerard"

"Oh yeah. Hey what class do you have next?"

"Biology"

"Oh cool I have that too, we can walk together if you want?"

"Oh um okay"

"Well, never mind, it was just an idea."

"No! That'd be cool" nice save, see the thing is I could tell I already had a small crush on this Frank guy, I just hoped he wasn't homophobic, I could use a friend if only that.

We left the classroom and started making our way down the hall when a kid I recognised ran into me. He recoiled immediately and spat abuse at me.

"Stay away from me you fucking Faggot!"

The words stung, no matter how many times you hear them.

"Hey shut up Kyle!" What…was Frank sticking up for me?

"Oh, got yourself a boyfriend Iero? Well don't worry I want nothing to do with you and your little bitch!" with that he ran off leaving Frank and I in a very awkward silence.

"Thanks" I said. I was grateful. So grateful.

"No problem…friend of yours?"

"Yeah we are mega close"

He sniggered at this. "Don't worry about Kyle he just moved here and no one really likes him."

"Yeah he was at my old school then he moved to Chicago."

"Oh well we should probably get to biology now." He reminded me.

"Cool."


	2. My little protector

**Gerard's POV**

Frank was so tense all the way through bio and I couldn't understand why. I'm sure half the school had already heard about our little incident in the hall because of all the looks that were shot our way. Jesus did people have nothing better to do than give me evils? Oh well after the first few schools you get used to it.

Our teacher told us we would be working on our assignments in pairs and he paired me up with Frank. I was secretly very pleased with this because that meant we would have to spend some time together out of school. I had to keep reminding myself that he was straight. But god I couldn't help hoping that maybe he wasn't.

The rest of the day went by as normal with only one kid trying to beat me up in the halls on my way to maths class the last one of the day. They to were chased of by Frank, this helped him earn my jokey nickname 'My little protector' (also due to his height which only made him sexier to me), however it also earnt him another name within the school 'Fag'. After about the tenth time he had been called this he didn't even bother to react. In the end I just had to ask him.

"Frank does it bother you…I mean hanging out with me?"

"What?! Gee No!" at this new nickname he had just given to me I blushed. He went kinda red too; this was another moment when I had to remind myself he was straight. Or was he? I still allowed myself to hope.

**Frank's POV**

Good lord! I couldn't believe myself but by the end of the day despite all the nicknames and beatings I still found myself growing closer and closer to Gee. I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him. I mean yeah we had the same music taste and fashion taste but there was something about his personality that I loved. I already decided about this, I knew there was no escaping the conclusion and the shit I would get for it. I was Gay. Nuff said. The only question was whether I should tell Gee.


	3. FUUUCCCKKKK

**franks POV**

So it turned out for Bio that we had to make some random model of DNA or something along those lines. In the end we went over to Gee's house to plan/make the piece of shit, and he lived only a few minutes away from me which i was quite happy about...okay i was fucking exstatic but i didnt let on. When we got to his house i was greeted by Mrs. Way who seemed like quite a nice woman, she was a typical American mother in my opinion, she fussed over Gerard from the moment he walked in the door and brought us up a humongous plate of chocolate chip cookies that she had made when we were half way through planning.

We were gonna use some really weird ball things which Gerard had from a model making kit, to be perfectly honest i didnt care what we were doing as long as i was with Gee. It was totally cool just hanging even if we did have to work, in the end we abandoned the half complete project deciding i would come over tomorrow after school and finish it with him (SCORE!). Instead i had a good look at his comic book collection, particularly engrossed in the Batman ones whilst he looked through other comics, doodled and put on the Misfits. I didnt know anyone else who liked those guys apart from me.

We were so oblivious to the time that when Gee's mom called us down for dinner we were so shocked to find out it was 8pm already. My curfew was ten so it didnt really matter and it would only take five minutes to get home but it meant only two more hours with Gee. We ate lasagne for dinner and happily chatted to Mikey (Gee's younger brother) and his mother. It turned out Mikey was only 14 so 2 years younger than me and Gee but he was a really cool kid and it was surprisingly easy to make conversation with the kid. He played the bass and listened to cool music and he and Gee got on really well for brothers. It turned out that Mikey knew about Gee's secret and when gee's mom was gone woud make subtle jokes about it which earnt him a playful hit.

I decided at ten past ten i should go home or my parents would flip. I went up to Gee's room to get my stuff and as i turned around to walk out of the room something caught my eye. I waled over to Gee's bed and picked up he piece of paper which he had been doodling on earlier. It was of my face from my brown eyes to my lipring he had got it pretty accurate and i couldnt help but break out into a spastic grin when i saw it. Of course this didnt mean he felt the same way about me as i did him, once again i was reminded of this by the little pessimist in my head, but hey this couldnt be a bad sign. As i turned round to leave i stopped, he was standing in the doorway tomato red, looking from my face (complete with spastic grin) to the piece of paper and back again.

**Gerard's POV**

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!! I mentally screamed at myself and i swear i had a mini heart attack when i realised he had found my doodle. That was before i realised he was just standing there grinning from ear to ear and a weight lifted of me. Was he smiling because he liked the drawing or did he actually like me back. My head was swimming with questions and then i saw him turn around to look at me.  
"Gee" he whispered.  


"Its amazing".  
"I...um...thank you." i managed.


	4. Had to find out like that

**Franks POV**

So we both stood there for a few awkward minutes before I turned around to him and said;

"Gee…it's amazing."

"I...um...thank you." Was all he managed.

"Look Gee….I…..um…well….I don't know how to say this but….I…kinda….sortov…think I….

His face was so expectant but I just couldn't find the words to say that I liked him, hell more than liked him. I cursed myself for being so spineless. At this point he chuckled at my exasperated state and slowly walked closer to me. He wrapped his arms round my waist and when I didn't resist he got the picture and drew me into a hug.

"I kinda sortov…." But he never got to finish because at that point Mikey opened the door;

"Hey Frank before you leave I wanted to…." He broke of as he saw me and Gee hugging in the middle of the room. Under his gaze we broke apart.

"Oh….wow….um I'm sorry guys I didn't know you were….um…..well it was cool meeting you Frank, maybe see you tomorrow?" he said all this whilst backing out of the room slowly before legging it.

"I um…better be going, my parents will be going nuts." I awkwardly made my way towards the door but looking back I saw the hurt in his eyes and ran back and gave him a swift peck on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow sugar" and as I walked from his room I turned back one last time to see a smile spread across his gorgeous face and I winked back at him before exiting his house to make my way home.

**Mikey's POV**

Okay. Wow. That was embarrassing. I should have worked it out sooner. God I was such an idiot! I knew my brother was gay and he brings some other random guy who I can tell is hot even though I am perfectly straight. I don't care if it was for a project I still should have realized they were into each other. Not that I mind, I love my brother for better or worse and Frank seems cool. I just hope he isn't anything like Jake, god that's all Gerard needs. At least Jake is somewhere he can never hurt Gerard again. Ten foot under. But Franks not like that, he can't be. Well as long as Dad doesn't find out about Gerard and Frank like I did it will all be ok, but I swear one day Gerard is just gonna have to tell Mom and Dad. Dad would go mental though, well we don't know but we can take a hint, he voted against gay marriage in New Jersey and was very open about how un-natural it was, this pissed Gerard of so badly but he pretended it was girl troubles. Hell, Dad will have to find out eventually and no matter what I will be there for Gerard, longer than any abusive boyfriend can be.

**Gerard's POV**

YESSS!! FUCKING HELL!! THANK YOU GOD THANK YOU!!

How could this have been any better? I hugged my doodle close to my chest and collapsed on the bed, just like those girls do in cheesy chick flicks but I didn't care. He liked me back, all night long I was wondering if I should tell him or not, but in the end I didn't have to. The only thing was Mikey. Was he freaked out? I had better go talk to him about all this.

"Mikey?" I called from the other side of his door.

"Come in Ger." He called. He cant be that mad at me then.

I walked into his room, and just like in mine it looked like someone had dropped a bomb, but he refused to clean it out saying that it was an organised mess. I loved his sense of humour and he was more of a best friend than a younger brother.

"Um…I'm sorry you had to find out about that like that." I apologized.

"Ger. Its ok you know it doesn't bother me, but you can tell me stuff like that you know.

"Yeah I know bro, but you see that's when we found out as well. He kinda found a doodle I had done. Of him. It all sorta went from there."

Mikey chuckled and said;

"Hey as long as I don't hear any dodgy noises coming from next door, I'm fine. And hey, Franks cool."

"Yeah" I mused.

"Hey Ger. You there?"

"Yah sorry bro."

"It's fine. Wanna play space invaders and eat Twinkies till we puke?"

"Always." I replied eagerly.


	5. I FUCKING KNEW IT HAD BEEN TOO QUIET!

**Frank's POV**

Hmmm I sighed in my sleep.

"I love you too Gee" I rolled over in my sleep and fell crash outta my bed making damn well sure I smashed my head on the table as I went down.

"Holy mother of FUCK!" I screamed in pain.

At that point my mother ran into my room and started fussing over me.

"Holy shit woman! I'm naked!"

"Oh Frankie its nothing I haven't seen before and you were making a hell of a lotta noise, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine mom. Why wouldn't it be!?"

"No reason dear, do you want a lift into school?"

"Um…yeah thanks"

As my mother left my room she turned on her heels,

"By the way Frankie….who's Gee?" I could feel my face burn, holy shit I had been talking in my sleep again!

"Um I don't know…why?"

"No reason sweetie" with that she left.

Damnit! Why God why!! But hey at least I would see Gee soon. That sure out a smile on my face and so did the realisation that we still had an unfinished project to complete at his place. Score! I went about my morning routine; having a shower, grabbing a cup of coffee and I climbed into the front seat of out Range Rover. Thanks to Dads new job we could afford one rather than our old shit land rover. It was about a ten minute drive to school so I listened to my ipod for the duration of the journey and I was singing along to 'Die die my darling' screaming the words rather loud when my mom pulled up by the school gates handed me 5 dollars for lunch and hugged me goodbye.

"Bye mom! Thanks!"

"It's alright honey! Love you!

"You too!"

With that I rushed of to class to find Gee wasn't there yet, but hell he usually came 5 minutes after the bell anyways. True to his timing he came in just as Mr. Toro called his name in role.

"Mr. Way?"

"Yep!"

My heartbeat quickened and I broke out into another spastic grin as he entered the room. So did he. He flashed a smile my way and headed over to our desk. God his hair looked amazing his morning; of course it was the same tangled mess as usual but hell.

"You're early." He pointed out.

"Yeah my mom was feeling nicer than usual and drove me in."

"Lucky cow. We still on for tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" and I added a wink on to show him exactly what I meant.

"Excellent"

The rest of the day flew by with Gee and the only thoughts I had besides from ones about him was one thought about why my mom had decided to be so nice this morning…well nicer than usual, but I couldn't think of an explanation, hell better not question the hand that feeds you.

After school we headed straight to Gee's house and went up to his room to finish the Model which only took another hour, but we still had another hour before dinner. When we had finished I went to sit on his bed and have another look at his comics. He came back into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey Frank." I put down the comics and looked at him.

"Yeah Gee."

"I was just wondering…yesterday…um…you were kindov saying something but you never got to finish. I was just wondering if well…" but I didn't let him get any farther. I had moved closer whilst he was looking at his hands and I lifted up his chin so he was looking straight at me and brought my face closer to his until our lips touched. My heart rate had seriously increased but hell this was worth the scare. I loved the way his lips felt on mine and I never wanted to move. He got really into the kiss which urged me on, he fastened his arms around me and my tongue urged his mouth open and began exploring.

**Gerard's POV**

WOW! I couldn't believe it! I was kissing Frank! He had been so shy yesterday but now I guess he had gotten over it. I loved the way his tongue felt in my mouth and my tongue ran along his bottom lip warm and wet until it reached his lip ring. I never wanted to move from this moment, I pulled him down so we were lying on my bed and I rolled on top of him, our kiss quickened and my excitement grew, but then of course we were brought back to earth by Mikey's calls that it was dinner time. God I loved that kid but he didn't let up!

**Mikey's POV**

You could see it from the moment they came downstairs. I FUCKING KNEW IT HAD BEEN TOO QUIET! Oh well, I'm glad Ger had found someone, maybe it would encourage him to stay actually stay at this school.

"So what have we been up to?" I joked.

"Shut up!" Gerard complained, Mikey you know I love you but one day I might have to kill you!

"For what!" I asked pretending to be shocked.

"For being right I guess" added Frank.

Wow I wasn't expecting him to answer.

"Ha! So I was right!"

"Yea." Replied Frank coolly.

"Wanna make something of it." Frank was only 5"5 but I still didn't fancy my chances against him, it was only a few seconds latter I realized him and Ger were laughing at my shocked expression.

"Hey hey! Its cool man. I'll leave the brother beating to Gee".

**Franks POV**

After diner Gee and I went to get my stuff from my room, but let's say it took a bit longer than expected. I left the Way household feeling much lighter than I had when I first came and for five minutes I forgot all my troubles. That was until I got home. My parents were sitting in the living room my mom crying and so was my dad. I couldn't believe it I ran up to them.

"Mom, Dad, what is it?!"

"Son sit down." Instructed my father.

"We have some bad news."

"You see Frankie." My mom started.

I couldn't see what could be so terrible and of course I feared the worst, as long as we didn't have to move away, anything but that, but that was before I heard the news.

"Today I went to the hospital, about a lump." She started, I could see where she was going and I didn't like it.

My whole world seemed to crash around my ears, I could hear what they were saying but it didn't make sense. Cancer. No! There had to be some mistake. But by the way my mom was crying I knew it was true.

"Frankie I have breast cancer, and the doctor says I only have….have….only….3 months."

"NO!" I collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. This is why she had been so nice this morning, because she feared the worst, and had got it. No! Why god why! Is it something I have done? Is it because I'm gay?! Damn you God! How could you do this to me! I couldn't believe this!

I went over and gave her a hug, I told her it would all be ok, I told her I loved her and we sat for hours just talking and crying and hugging. At two am after much protesting I was sent to bed. I lay there for twenty minutes, but it felt like hours. I couldn't sleep, I needed Gee. I needed him to hold me and tell me everything would be ok. I had only known him two days but I loved him, and next to my parents he was the most important thing in the world to me.

I jumped out of bed and pulled on some trackies and a tee-shirt and climbed down the stairs and out the front door. I ran to his house and called him. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Gee. It's me…Frankie."

"Is everything ok babe?"

"No. I'm outside can you come down or can I come in? I need you right now."

"Come in. My parents just left on business so it's just me and Mikey."

When I got into his room I collapsed on his bed. I told him about everything that had happened and then after that I collapsed into a wet heap. He lay down next to me and told me everything would be ok, he started to hum a tune I didn't recognise, he might have written it himself, but it comforted me and I soon fell asleep, safe and warm in his arms.


	6. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE

**Franks POV**

When I woke up it took me a second to remember where I was, but when I did how and why I get here all the emotions came running back to me, but I couldn't cry. I didn't know why. I felt like crying just the tears weren't coming. I rolled over and looked up at Gee. He was still asleep and looked so peaceful I was scared to move in case I woke him. I lay there for about 20 minutes then decided I probably should be getting up. I managed to get up and get dressed without waking him it was only when my phone rang that he stirred. I picked it up on the third ring, it was my mom.

"Frank Anthony Iero. Where the hell are you!?"

"Oh. Mom. Sorry, I went out for a jog this morning. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Your father and I are going mental, I do not need this! In future you will tell me these things. Are you coming home before school?"

"Um. No I think I will just go to school. Sorry Mom."

"It's ok. Love you Frankie."

"Love you Mom." I hung up and looked over at Gee.

He was sitting up on his bed his hair acting like a curtain, shielding his perfect hazel eyes from me. I stood up and removed the hair from his hair and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good morning sunshine." I whispered. He smiled back up at me.

"Mornin. Did ya sleep alright?"

"As well as I could." I replied.

"We have to leave for school in the next half hour or we'll be tardied."

"Mmmuhghguh."

"I know." I chuckled, "greet the day!"

After we went down to the kitchen and had some coffee, I borrowed some of Gee's clothes and we left for school. We got there 15minutes late but Mr. Toro didn't acknowledge us as we made our way to our desk. The day went by as normal, with the usual glares of fellow classmates. We ate lunch with Mikey and his friends and decided to skip the afternoon lessons. But there were loads of police in the local park, arresting some teenagers so we opted for Gee's house as an alternative way to spend our afternoon.

When we got into his room he dropped onto his bed and began reading comics but I just stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes he noticed my unease and came and stood up next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me close so I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck.

"What's wrong." He whispered.

"Nothing much." I lied.

"Frank Anthony Iero you are the worst liar in the world."

"No one ever uses my full name." I observed. "Except my mom when she's angry at me."

He chuckled at this. His face pulling closer to mine until our lips were touching again and soon we were locked in a passionate kiss. We were lost in our own world we didn't hear Gee's dad call from downstairs. He was calling to see if Gee had the car keys, but we didn't hear this. We had no idea he was home until he opened Gee's door and started yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!"

"Oh fuck." Gee whispered.

But I had no time to react because the next this I remember was a fist colliding with my nose. I collapsed on the floor and blood began oozing its way slowly down my face, but before I even had time to recover from the blow I was being dragged by my hair out down the stairs and through the front door where I was thrown from the house. My head collided with the cold hard concrete and I began to see stars as I faded out of consciousness, all I remember is a hard boot colliding with my ribs and Gee's howls of protest through his tears.

I woke up at home in my bed. My head killed and as I tried to sit up a pain ran up my back and I collapsed over as my back went into spasm. As I groaned out in pain something grabbed my hand. I opened my eyes and saw Gee, his eyes swollen and red.

"Frank…"he whispered.

"I…I…couldn't…he…sorry." He chocked on his words through the fresh tears rolling down his face and all my pain subsided for a minute and I squeezed Gee's hand. It was enough to make him understand I wasn't mad at him, but it couldn't kill the pain. But Gee was here now, I'd be fine now. Or so I thought.

"Frank. I…I…my dad…you see…he's making us move."

"WHAT!! NO!" I screeched. "Why Gee, why?"

"He did this last time as well, he's such a homophobic bastard and I hope he burns in hell. Last time he found out I had a boyfriend he made us move hoping that it would make me forget him; well I can't forget him, or what he did, but Mikey dealt with him. But that's a different story altogether. But Frank, he is making me move tomorrow.

"NO!! You can't. Gee I love you!" The tears came back, I was already losing Mom, I couldn't lose Gee too!!"

**Gerard's POV**

"Gerard! Are you ready?!"

"BURN IN HELL YOU SADISTIC BASTARD!" was my reply. I wasn't going down by my own free will. If he wanted me gone he would have to fucking drag me into that car. I wasn't moving to London! I wasn't leaving the country! No fucking way!

This didn't go down well. He did come up to my room and dragged me down the stairs like he did to Frank the other day. My hair was being pulled from its roots but I didn't care about the pain.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO ACCEPT ME ONE DAY!" I yelled up at him. I lashed out and hit him hard on the back of his head and he fell down the rest of the stairs. Unfortunately there was only 3 stairs left, damn he was lucky. I hated his guts so much for doing that to Frankie. He couldn't just go and beat on people like that! Especially not my boyfriend. I swear one of these days I would kill him! And as for moving us just like that, he thought I would fucking stay in London. Ha! No fucking way, I would come back first chance I got!

When we got onto the street people had begun to stare.

"FUCK OFF!" my father yelled at them all. He was psychotic!

I saw Frankie out of the corner of my eye and made a run for him, my dad surprised by my quick move lost his grip. I took this chance and ran over to Frankie, hugging him close and soon kissing him, I didn't care who saw. There were several gasps from onlookers but I just didn't care. But it didn't last long; my dad outraged pulled me back towards to the car, not before I whispered in Frankie's ear;

"I will come back for you." But after I was loaded into the back of the car and as my family got into it and we pulled away from the drive I screeched helplessly as I was pulled away from Frankie and as I looked back I saw his crumpled figure in the middle of the road fists pounding against the ground.


	7. I could never hate you

**Franks POV**

My world was slowly falling apart and I lay there unable to move with my fists outstretched and my body in a crumpled heap in the middle of the road. No one came over to comfort me; I didn't want their false pity anyway. I hated Gee's dad. Not only the way he had hurt me but also the way he had emotionally hurt Gee. I wasn't letting someone take Gee away from me. He was mine.

I ran back to my house and grabbed a small duffle bag and crammed it full of my clothes and my savings just in case. I stole the keys to my Mom's car and drove as fast as I could to the airport. I was going to find him. He was not moving to London. Twenty minutes later I had arrived after almost knocking over three pedestrians, but hell. I didn't even bother to lock or park my car, I just ran into the terminal building and up to the big screen announcing gate numbers etc.

"London…London….London…WHERE THE FUCK IS THE LONDON FLIGHT!!" it was at gate h11.

"Shit." It was on the other end of the terminal and its status was set to final boarding. I legged it to the gate jumping over holiday makers and their bags and ignoring security yells at me to stop. Evidently this didn't go over well. I soon had security chasing me but if I got to Gee it wouldn't even matter anymore. But when I did reach the gate it was closed and the flight was taking off.

**Gerard's POV**

I got one of those feelings, a bad feeling. Like when you forget to lock the front door when you go away. I needed to get off this plane. NOW! I thought the most likely way off is kicked off.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK LET ME OF THIS GODAMNED PLANE!!" this outburst got most of the cabin staring at me, and my Dad was shooting me daggered looks. Ha! Let him! The air hostess came up to me very hastily;

"I'm sorry but is anything the matter sir?

"FUCK YES! I NEED TO GET OF THIS PLANE NOW!! I NEED TO SEE FRANK!! I NEED TO!"

"Sorry sir but once the doors have been closed there is nothing you can do."

"WELL FUCK THAT!! LET ME OFF!"

"Sir I would advise you to sit down and prepare yourself for take-off."

"BUT I CANT LEAVE FRANK! I LOVE HIM! NOW LET ME OFF BITCH OR I WILL FIND A WAY OFF MYSELF!!"

"GERARD!! IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN AND FUCKING SHUT UP NOW YOU WONT KNOW WHATS HIT YOU AT THE OTHER END! ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU EXIST WITHOUT YOU MAKING A SPECTACLE OF YOURSELF AND YOUR WAYS!"

"MY WAYS! HA! YOU MEAN THE FACT I AM GAY! DOES THE FACT THAT YOU DON'T LIKE MY BOYFRIEND OR THE FACT THAT I HAVE ONE GIVE YOU LISCENSE TO BEAT HIM!"

I was trying my hardest to get kicked off but I had started a losing battle. I was in the air on the way to London. And I had never felt so sick in my life.

**Frank's POV**

True to my luck when I got back to the place I had left my car it was gone. Not moved just stolen. My folks were gonna kill me!

"Um…Dad…could you um come and pick me up?"

"Son? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. Departures."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you o the way home."

"Give me 10minutes."

In ten minutes he had pulled up next to me and I got into the car.

"How did you get here?"

"Moms car, but it's been stolen."

"STOLEN!! WHAT!!" but I had start to cry and my Dad resumed his softie approach.

"What's wrong Frank? Hm. You know you can tell me everything."

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"You're my son I could never hate you."

At this I started howling and screaming and somewhere through all this I managed to tell him everything, from meeting Gee to getting beaten up by his dad who then made them move and how I had tried to stop him but was too late.

My Dad had obviously been taken of guard.

"Son…um your um….well…"

"Gay. Yeah."

At this word he was even more awkward and we spent the rest of the journey in silence, when we got home I went to my room and collapsed on my bed and cried my heart out, until I fell asleep clutching his doodle he had left me with to my chest.


	8. Dreams

**Frank's POV**

When I got home I went straight up to my room and lay face down on my bed and cried. I just couldn't stop and my howls were getting louder, and my parents came and stood on the other side of my locked door begging me to open it, but I wouldn't. With Gerard gone, nothing was right anymore and I felt like part of me had died. My parents soon went away and I fell to sleep still crying.

I was on a street corner and I could see the sign 'Hemingford Road', why the hell was I here? It was late at night and loads of local teenagers were hanging around the pub behind me. I felt very unsafe near them so I started making my way down the road, it seemed to stretch on forever and I still didn't see the point in being here. I walked for about a minute before I noticed blue flashing lights ahead of me, I ran closer to them and soon was met with an ambulance and two police cars. There were several teenagers sitting in the back of the cars and two officers standing outside of the car, I walked up to the officers to see what had happened.

"Excuse me…what's happened?"

"Someone's been stabbed, do you live round here?"

"Um….no"

"Do you know a boy called Gerard? His ID says that's his name but god knows it could be a fake ID."

"Gerard Way?"

"Yes! Are you a friend of his?"

"Sortov…"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm his...his...boyfriend."

"EWWW!! ANOTHER FAG!!" one of the teens in the back of the police car screeched.

I didn't fucking care what they thought they had obviously hurt Gee and I swear I would kill them.

"Is he alright? TELL ME!"

The officer came and put his arm around me;

"I'm so sorry son. It was too late to save him." I ran over to the stretcher which they were putting a sheet over. I pulled it up and collapsed at the sight. My Gee. He was bloodstained and ghostly white and his eyes were still open and the image burned into my mind and all at once I wanted to kill and projectile vomit and die. I was shaking uncontrollably and began howling again, my tears spilled down my face and my body was paralyzed as I stared at my Iove. The boy I wanted to spend my life with, the boy I couldn't live without, the boy who they had killed.

"FRANK!! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!" My door flew of its hinges as my Dad's weight crashed into it and the sound of it smashing against the floor brought me back to reality. I was shaking uncontrollably and still screaming his name and I couldn't calm myself. My Mom ran over to me and held me close trying to calm me down and whispered in my ear like a Mother would to a baby but it didn't help. My Dad wasn't so sympathetic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?"

My muscles still wouldn't respond and I just lay there shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. My Mom was starting to freak out and began screaming at my Dad to call an ambulance.

"WHAT THE FUCK FOR! IT'S ALL ABOUT THAT BOY! MY SON IS MENTAL! THERE AINT NO FUCKING WAY AND AMBULENCE CAN HELP HIM!"

"Frankie darling are you okay?"

"I'm…not o fucking Kay!" I managed to force out of myself. I can't remember anything after that because I blacked out and when I woke up I was in a private hospital room with my parents sitting on the other side of the room talking.

"I don't care if he is my son; I'm not having his sort in my house"

"How can you say that? I have no idea what's going on!"

"I told you its better he told you himself and it looks like he can now." He indicated over to me. My Mom walked over to me and sat on my bed.

"Frank, I want you to tell me what's going on, and I want the whole truth."

"You will hate me" I muttered.

"I could never hate you" she replied.

I indicated over to my Dad.

"That's what he said too and now look."

"Well Frankie I will get over it, I promise, I am your Mother and I am ill so I think I deserve the truth."

I went through the story not missing any details and I felt better for it before I looked up at her face. She was so pale if she was any whiter I think she would have needed her own bed.

"Mom…" I whispered, but she didn't let me finish. Her face was filled with disgust and her eyes disappointment.

"Frank. I thought we had raised you properly…" at this she sighed. "But I guess we messed up somewhere, you aint no son of mine and I will make sure they find a place for you and just your mind, I am sick and tired and I don't need this in my life, or you." At this she stood up and walked out of the room, but not before she turned around to look at me and said;

"I never want to see you again." At this she spun around and walked out of the room followed closely by my father who avoided my gaze. I couldn't breathe, how could I have lost the three most important people in my life in 48hours??

**Gerard's POV**

We had gotten to London, I don't care which airport and we got into a taxi (that's a cab) and we drove for about an hour. I got out of the car and got my case and went and stood on the sidewalk. 'Hemingford Road' was this a joke? Ugh! I couldn't believe it! We walked down the road not speaking until we stood outside number 128. It was an okay house but it had one flaw. It was too far from Frank. We went inside and were assigned rooms; it was fully furnished so we didn't need to worry about moving stuff. I got the roof room, probably to keep me out of the way. Oh hell I would stay out of the way, I was fucking running away. Tonight.

I wasn't bothered to unpack I just went and lay on my bed setting my alarm to midnight.


	9. Whats the rush?

**Gerard's POV**

I got up, put on my coat and headed out of the door. It was fucking freezing! I pulled out my cell and called Frank. I needed to hear his voice, to tell him I was coming for him, that I loved him. He picked up on the first ring.

"Frankie?"

"Gee?! Oh my god! I miss you so much!"

"Well not for much longer. I'm on my way to the airport right now and I will be home in a few hours."

"Amen for that baby. I had a panic attack and my parents called an ambulance."

"WHAT!! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I was. But when my parents found out why I had the panic attack my Mom said she never wanted to see me again and so did my Dad." I could hear him crying and the sudden urge rose up inside me to scream, but I suppressed it.

"Well I'm coming home; pack your bags Frankie we are getting out of New Jersey!"

"You have no idea how good that sounds! I'm gonna sneak out of this place and get my duffle bag and I will wait for you in the park. Okay?"

"I will call you when I get on the plane to tell you what time to meet me."

"I'll be ready…Gee?"

"Yea baby?"

"I love you"

"I love you to Frankie. More than you could kno-"

"EWW!! YOU FAGGOT!" I ignored the teens that were hanging out around the pub, I was going to see Frankie and that was all that mattered. They had obviously picked up on the fact I had just told a boy I loved him. Oh well. I began walking up the street to wards the main road so I could get a cab to the airport.

"Hey! What's the rush?" I ignored him and kept walking.

"Oi! Don't be so disrespectful! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" but I didn't I started to run, truth was he was beginning to scare me. But when he saw me running , he and his three friends started running after me. I was outrunning them but I tripped over a disregarded beer bottle and fell to the ground in a heap and by the time I had regained my strength it was too late, they were standing over me.

"Aw! Is the little fag scared?" the four of them began to spit on me and I was kicked repeatedly in the ribs, I couldn't do anything but lie on the ground and get hurt. I screamed half in pain and half in 

fear but it didn't help me, my little outburst earned a boot in my face. Blood ran down my face and I tasted the metallic liquid as it ran into my mouth and rested on my tongue, how was I going to live through this?

"Hey, why do I have to do it?"

"Cos it's your knife bitch!"

"Ugh, give it here, I'm gonna enjoy this."

I realised what they were saying but it felt so surreal, I wasn't going to die here. I was going to go back to Frankie. I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I had to!

"No! Please don't!" that earnt me another kick in the ribs and a deafening crack ran through my body and I writhed in pain on the cold hard road. Everything blacked out and my body went numb but the last thing ii felt was a sharp blade pierce somewhere near my shoulder and a yell from far off and sirens.

**Frank's POV**

Where was Gee? It was 7am. He should be here by now! I picked up my cell phone to ring him, but before I could dial the number my phone rang. It was Gee.

"Gee! Thank god where are you?"

"Um..hello. We have some bad news about Gerard. This was the last call made by his phone. Could you please specify how you know Gerard."

"I'm his boyfriend…what's happened!" I cried out. No! This was just like my dream only he couldn't be dead!

"He has been injured severely and is currently in hospital. He isn't dead but his condition is critical."

"No! What hospital!"

"Bart's hospital"

"Okay I am on my way."

"They aren't going to let anyone see him for a few hours."

"That's okay. I'm in New Jersey."

"What…do you know where his fam-"

I cut him off as I ran to the main road and hailed a cab. I went straight to the airport, if he couldn't come to me I was going to him!


	10. Dont bother our family again

**So basically I didn't like this chapter before and it didn't rli make sense so I have re written it and it is very different. So plz review! Thx.**

**Gerard's POV**

Beep…Beep…Beep… and so my nightmare continued. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I was missing the one thing in my life that I truly loved, Frank.

"Frank…" I whispered and with that I fell back into darkness for the third time today.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He's lost a lot of blood."

"He needs a transfusion."

"Inform the doctors, he'll need surgery on his shoulder and he shouldn't be on the public ward."

"Do we have any information on his family?"

"His parents have been contacted and are on their way."

**Mikey's POV**

We were walking into the private room that Gerard would be moved into to rest after his 3 hour operation. This left time to kill; I left the room not really liking the direction my parent's conversation was taking about boarding schools. Damn them! If Gerard went so would I, we were like best friends and I would stick by my brother! Even if that meant moving to like wherever. I walked down to the canteen and bought a coffee and sat and watched the TV. Arsenal was top of the league and I started watching match of the day, it was some cup final or whatever and Arsenal and Chelsea had a big bust up on the pitch, it was quite funny to watch. But the woman crying behind me reminded me of Gerard and his operation.

The woman was sitting with a girl who must have been her daughter, she looked about my age and she was crying as well. I felt sorry for them, but from what I gathered from their conversation the girls dad wasn't dead, just in a critical condition after being shot. After a while the woman said something about going to check how the operation was going and left the canteen. That left the girl on her own and I felt really sorry for her, and I wanted some company right now so I went over to sit next to her.

"Hi" I said. She looked up quite alarmed but after she got over the initial shock of someone talking to her she relaxed a little.

"Hi"

"I'm Mikey"

"Alicia" she responded.

"Are you ok?"

"I am, my dad isn't though, he got shot and they have to do some big operation but it looks like he will pull through, I think he will he was in the army so this isn't the first time he got shot but still."

"I'm sorry. My brother got stabbed on our road. He's critical but he'll be fine as well. He's been through quite a lot so he's tough."

"Why did he got stabbed?"

"Well these random chavs stabbed him because he was gay."

"Damn Homophobes."

"Thank you!" I literally screamed. She chuckled at this, and I couldn't help but notice she had a really nice smile.

"So are you…you know" she asked.

"No. I just don't see the problem with it."

"Cool. Not that there is anything wrong with it."

Before I had time to answer the room filled with the sound of 'The Smashing Pumpkins- Bullet with Butterfly wings.

"Hey I love that song!" she literally screamed.

"The world is a vampire…"

"Yeah me too" I said whilst answering my cell phone. It was my Mom asking if I could bring her up a coffee. I said I would and then turned to Alicia.

"That was my Mom, I have to go."

"Oh, okay." I could see the disappointment on her face, and I didn't really want to leave her right now but I had too.

"Um. Could I maybe…see you sometime?" God I was so nervous, I had asked girls out before but it never went so well, last time I asked a girl out she literally screamed "I WOULDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU WERE THE LAST HUMAN BEING LEFT!"

That had kind of taken its toll.

"Yeah. I'd like that." A grin spread across my face and so I got her cell phone number and aim (yes she was American too!) and went to bring my Mom a coffee and to see how Gerard was doing. I met my dad on the way upstairs he was going to go to the bathroom near the reception but we barely acknowledged each other. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him and I couldn't help but realise it was his fault Gerard felt the need to be on the street last night. I shuddered at the thought of Gerard being surrounded and stabbed and wondered if Dad felt responsible, or hell if he cared!

**Frank's POV**

It was about three when I got to the hospital and I went to the desk to ask for Gerard. The receptionist was being very stubborn telling me she couldn't give me any details only that Gerard was here. I was turning around to go and see if I could find a member of his family or someone who could be of more help when I ran smack into his Dad.

"Frank?!" surprise fell off his face and I suddenly felt exposed and unsafe.

"Umm…Mr. Way. Is Gee okay? I mean Gerard?" I gave him a pleading look.

"Frank, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Gerard has just passed away. I think it would be best if you didn't bother our family again, you have caused enough trouble already."

With that he walked passed me into the bathrooms and I walked outside and into the hospital playground and sat on the swings. Dead? No! He couldn't be. He was coming for me, he wouldn't leave me! But he had, he had left me alone in the world and I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I sat down by a tree and opened my bag. I pulled out my Swiss army knife and opened it. I looked down at the blade and the permanent solution to my problem looked like the best option. It was beginning to rain and I brought the blade to my wrist. I put the blade point to my wrist and dragged it down hard over my skin and as it penetrated my veins the warm liquid flowed out of my arm and dripped down my body onto the grass. I did the same to my other wrist and then rested my head against the tree. I fell asleep and the darkness took over my body.

**Mikey's POV**

Two hours later Gerard was wheeled into his room, the doctors said he was going to be fine but needed time to recover. He would need to rest for two weeks at the hospital minimum before they would discharge him. He was awake within half an hour and began muttering Frank's name. At least he would probably be able to see him soon. Right?

"Ger. It's me Mikey. Frank's not here, but Mom and Dad are."

"I don't want to see them I want Frank" At this my dad left the room, I guess he had still not accepted Ger.

"Ger. You need to rest but I promise I will track down Frank and tell him to come. Okay?"

"Thanks Mikes. Take his number of my phone ok? The nurses said they had my stuff."

I went to get the phone number and as I walked out my dad walked in. The damn homophobe.


	11. He's Bleeding

**Ok so basically I have done this again and have edited this chapter so it is shorter. I basically stopped half way through this chapter because some ppl had said the story line was moving too fast (by the way thank you for telling me!!) because I get carried away when writing and I don't realise so thank you again to all the reviews coming through!! I love it even when it is criticising and I usually do edit chapters along with peoples suggestions and stuff. So keep criticising! Lol.**

**Mikey's POV**

Gerard was recovering well and the doctors told us that he would be kept in for only another 3 days just as a precaution, hell he had been stabbed. We were back at home even though it didn't really feel like home and we were sitting down watching the TV. I was texting Alicia seeing if she wanted to meet up some time soon because I found out she lived in Islington, really close to where we lived when my parents told me to go up to bed. It was only 11 so I was curious to se why they had sent me earlier than usual. I hung back on the stairs and from where I was sitting I could see my dad was holding forms and he and my Mom started to fill them in.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem right to send him away."

"Honey, he's gay, he can't live here."

At that point I ran down the stairs to face them.

"MIKEY!"

"YOU CAN'T SEND GERARD AWAY! AND IF YOU DO YOU HAVE TO SEND ME AS WELL!"

"Mikey, be serious."

"I am serious." My voice was low and threatening and my mom didn't take to well to me being rude to my dad."

"Mikey, go upstairs now or else."

"Or else what?"

"THIS!" my dads hand flew up and smacked me right across my face and I fell to the ground onto his beer bottle which fell over and spilled all over the rug.

"You little spaz! You're almost as bad as he is, now get upstairs before I give you something to really cry about."

"I'm not crying" I pointed out, holding back my tears I wouldn't let him see how much he had hurt me.

I ran up to Gerard's old room, I had a habit of going up there instead of my room, it was nicer than mine, it had its own bathroom and even better my dad would never ever step inside here. I went and lay down on the bed and cried until I fell asleep. I woke up at 3 am fully clothed and went into the bathroom. My eyeliner had run down my face and my eyes were red and puffy. I got into the 

shower letting the warm water soothe me and for a while I forgot about how bad our situation was and I allowed my thoughts to wander. I stood there for about half hour thinking about Alicia, her long black hair and how her dark brown eyes hypnotised me. I got out of the shower feeling a lot better. I got dressed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a Misfits tee.

I walked over to Gerard's mobile to call Frank. It was about 5 hours ahead in Jersey so it would be about 9ish. I dialled Frank's number and waited.

**Frank's POV**

"Hey! Who's that over there?"

"I don't know, hey he's bleeding!"

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"No. The bleeding's stopped."

"Does he have a pulse?"

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"Let's bring him with us, he'll fit in."

"Yeah ok help me get him to the car."

"Hey, his phone is ringing."

"Leave it when he wakes up he can deal with it, I don't want to get involved."

**Two days later**

**Gerard's POV**

I was being discharged today and my parents and Mikey were coming to pick me up. Mikey had been to see me everyday but had been a little weird around me; I was getting a bad feeling about going home.

They came at 10am after my final check over. My parents went to check me out and so me and Mikey had a chance to talk.

"Hey Ger."

"Hey Mikes."

"How have you been?"

"Great. Considering. Hey have you got hold of Frank yet?"

"No. I've left him like 3 voice messages and like 1000 text messages."

"Don't worry, I'll try later. He might have gotten mad about me not going to meet him."

"Who's mad?" my dad asked as he entered the room.

"No one." We said simultaneously.

"Oh…Frank. Well you should forget about him Gerard, I'm sure he's forgotten all about you."

"You're wrong." I said. I was so angry at Dad right now. But I couldn't control the tears running down my face. I got into my wheelchair and Mikey pushed me out of the room. My Mom followed my dad into the room to pick up my stuff. Mikey left me in the hall claiming he had left is phone and he'd be right back.

**Mikey's POV**

I stood by the door to Gerard's room, my parents were inside talking.

"You told him Gerard was dead! Honey how could you!"

"Its better this way, he will stop bothering us and Gerard can forget all about him."

"I suppose, but Gerard has been gay for quite a while and you have never accepted it…maybe it's time you did, maybe it's time we both did."

I walked into the room and quickly grabbed my phone without letting them know I had overheard them. Damn dad had sunk low this time. I went back to Gerard and we headed to the car.

When we got home I helped him up to his room and put on some music. I sat down and we were silent for a while whilst he tried to call Frank. I had to tell him what I knew.

"Gerard…I need to tell you something."

"Yeah what is it?"

"You know the night when you first went into the hospital."

"Well yeah."

"Frank came…but I swear I had no idea! I just overhear Mom and Dad in your room, and well…"

"What did dad do?"

"He told Frank you were…you know…dead."

"WHAT!!"


	12. So why did you

**Gerard's POV**

I couldn't believe it…actually no wait I could! My Dad had never sunk so low but hell he had to start at some point. There was no way I would let him get away with this! I called Frank again but I only got to his voicemail, his phone was switched of and I literally screamed;

"FRANK I AM NOT DEAD! MY FUCKING DAD SAID I WAS BUT I AM NOT!! PLEASE CALL ME SOON I MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU FRANKIE"

I looked over at Mikey;

"Thanks for having my back man."

"That's alright. But you should also know Mom and Dad are also planning to send you off to some random boarding school as well."

"WHAT! NO! I WON'T GO!"

"GERARD!!" My Mom was calling me from downstairs.

"I guess they are going to tell me now."

"I'll help you down."

"Thanks."

We went down the stairs and Mikey and I sat on the couch as Mom and Dad stood. By the time they had finished talking I was ready to scream. Methody! In Belfast! What the hell!

**Frank's POV**

I rolled over on the bed and opened my eyes; stripped wall paper with graffiti was not what I was expecting to see.

"Welcome to Mallison house." I turned to see a boy about my age standing in the doorway.

I sat up and looked around. The place was a dump.

"Where?" I asked.

"Mallison house, we are in Kings Cross but out of the way."

"Umm. Hi." A smile stretched across the boys face at my greeting.

"Hey. I'm Bob Bryar. If you need anything just tell me." As he stood up and waved goodbye I noticed he had marks o his wrists just like mine.

"Hey! Do you know anywhere I can get some food?"

"Sure follow me." I smiled my thanks and got up to follow him.

He was a cool kid and we got on quite well. We walked down to McDonalds and I bought 3 large fries. I was a vegetarian so I wasn't going to get anything else. Bib got a big Mac meal and we sat down by the window.

Bob started of the conversation;

"So…if you don't mind me asking…how did you…"

"You mean why did I try to kill myself? It's fine. My boyfriend died on his way to see me. You see his dad was homophobic and moved them to London, we are from Jersey. We were running away and on his way he got stopped and stabbed for being gay. I came to London to see him but by the time I got there his dad told me he was dead." I stopped there because my eyes were filling with tears again but I managed to hold them back.

"So why did you?"

"Well, we aren't very different. I had a boyfriend called Ray. He was really cool and had really big hair." He laughed at this point. "I loved him, but he hurt me, he had anger management and if something didn't go right in his band or anything he would take it out on me. One day he was caught buying drugs and he stole a car to get away from the police but he died during the chase. I had nothing to live for after that, my parents died at an early age and my brother couldn't live with a gay brother so I was kicked out at the age of 11 and found Mallison house. I stayed there ever since. I'm 17 now. How old are you?"

"16"

"Cool, we're like the same age."

"Way to state the obvious."

"Hahaha. Yeah. Well anyways I'm going to a party tonight over at a nearby estate…wanna come?"

"Sure…it's not like I have anything else to do. Hey that reminds me I should check my cell."

"Yeah."

I tried to turn on my cell.

"No battery damn!"

"Hey man, I have that phone, if you want we can go back to the house and put it on charge whilst we go to the party."

"Yeah cool."

We went back to Mallison house and left my phone on charge whilst Bob and I went out for the night. I would check my cell when I got back.


	13. Methody

**Gerard's POV**

I had 2 days before I had to leave for Methody. My dad who had 'connections' at the school had wasted no time in dumping me somewhere and at this point if I killed him in my sleep I wouldn't be surprised. The school was somewhere in Belfast which I was soon to discover wasn't in Germany but Northern Ireland. I couldn't believe that somewhere Frankie could still think I was dead. What if he did something stupid? If anything happened to Frankie I don't think I could bear it. The thought ate away at me and I just sat around for most of the 2 days hoping Frankie would call me or receive one of the billions of messages we had sent him.

**Frank's POV**

Once we had finished our McDonalds Bob and I walked back to the house and put my phone on charge, and then left for the party. It was in full swing when we arrived at about seven which was rather early I thought but hey what the hell!

Bob knew everyone and soon I was talking to all his friends like we had known each other for years. Most of them were also smoking weed quite heavily and after some persuading I was convinced to try some as well. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be and after a while I had completely let loose and all thoughts of Gerard and my family were put aside. I had been through quite a lot in the last few days and allowed myself a bit of a rest, if you could have called it that.

For some reason someone called Matt had stolen quite a lot of watermelons and every once and a while chucked one down onto people from the terrace, it was actually pretty frightening the second time because Bob got nailed in the head and was unconscious for about five minutes but after he woke up we managed to see the funny side of it and Matt stuck to the water balloons which he occasionally filled with alcohol. I could tell I would get along with these people, hell yes they were criminals and drug abusers and alcoholics but you know they were such fun people to hang with, the irony of life.

At about ten I had literally drunk my body weight in alcohol and we were all inside the house dancing around the living room, breaking stuff and knocking over furniture, couples were doing a bit more than making out on the side and for a brief second I was reminded of Gee, but the pain was slowly numbed by another beer which Bob handed to me.

Not long after they started to play the first slow song of the night and we all just started swaying to the music in a mass wave of drunken teenagers, the football was on the television somewhere in the background but it was barely audible through the drone of voices. For the first time in ages I felt so at home and I could see myself staying here for a long time. Slowly the crowd grew and the songs stayed slower and now couples took up most of the dance floor and I was surprised to notice that one or two of them weren't boy/girl couples but boy/boy or girl/girl and I was relieved in the fact that my sexuality was perfectly fine here.

Bob and I were extremely close in no time, partially pushed by the crowd but not fully and once he had dropped his beer he wrapped his arms around my waist, his touch made me jump, I had never been so intimate with another guy except for Gee, and there it was again the stabbing pain in my 

chest when I remembered Gee and how he was dead. I couldn't help feel partially responsible for that, but I forced thoughts of him out of my head for the last time tonight because something else was happening.

Bob and I had got to the point where there was only an inch of space between our chests and it was fast closing, the strange thing is that I didn't feel so guilty anymore about forgetting Gee, he would want me to move on and Bob was a really cool guy. God knows how long we stayed like that before it happened. I wasn't planning on it, I'm not sure if he was but with a surge of movement in the crowd we were completely thrown together and our faces were now an inch apart. God this felt good and before I could even think what to do next Bobs lips had closed in on mine, soft and warm on mine and beer flavoured. I smiled into the kiss as I tasted the alcohol and realised we were both off our faces and how we may not have built up the courage to do this otherwise. Bobs tongue was in my mouth now, or was it the other way around? Who cared, all I needed tonight was Bob and I had him. Our tongues fought for dominance and eventually I gave into Bob who took complete control.

In no time we had weaved our way out of the crowd and had crashed onto one of the couches in full make out mode. He began nibbling my neck and I let out a small moan of pleasure. Bob was completely on top of me and the weight of his hips were crushing mine and we both wore full boners. It was an unbearable pleasure and soon Bob dragged me upstairs to crash into the nearest available bedroom, which was unfortunately already occupied by two boys. All the bedrooms were occupied we were soon to find and so we opted for the bathroom.

We both collapsed on the lino floor and threw off our shirts and jeans until we were standing there in just out boxers panting, tired already. A smile played across Bob's face, more of a cheeky smirk than anything and I knew what he was thinking, God knows I knew.

**Gerard's POV**

I sat on the plane to Belfast, I was being picked up by a taxi and taken to Methody at the other end, I thought about running for it but what was the point. I mean it's a mixed boarding school can't be too bad? I immediately hated myself for the thought. If I can't have Frank, I don't want anyone, but maybe I was just being stupid. Or was I? I had no clue where he was and no idea of how else to contact him, if he had received my messages he would return them, I know he would…he would wouldn't he?

A wave of doubt swept over me and my heart rate increased, but it was numb and I barely felt the pain. My material heart may have been in my chest but it would always always belong to Frankie.

**Ok, Sorry its been a while but I have been in Tuscany but I basically now know where the story is heading, but do you guys want it to end happily or sadly? Because I have an idea and I am just asking early so I can get lots of suggestions by the time it comes to end it. But if you like the story don't worry its nowhere near over. But I guess that's bad news if you hate it! Lol. Plz review even **

**if you hate it! Honest opinions are valued as is constructive criticism because as some of you know I do edit chapters! Thx again!**


	14. Things i need to get used to

**Haha my chapter was very spazzed up before so thanks for telling me it was repeated like 3 times. sorry my computer was being a spastic! anyways enjoy!**

**Frank's POV**

Bobs weight crashed down on me as our hips collided again, I let out a strong moan as Bob moved deeper inside of me, it hurt but the pleasure was worth it. I screamed Bob's name again and urged him on, I only half wished Bob was Gerard, well ok more than half wished but I was brought back to my senses by another hard thrust as Bob exploded inside of me and I exploded on the floor. He rolled off me and lay on the floor next to me in our mess and turned to look at me. His blue eyes pierced into me and somehow they shocked me, I was expecting to see Gee's hazel eyes.

Bob is everything I could possibly ask for in a boyfriend and he had obviously been through a lot as well, but the thing is I was still in love with Gee, and I didn't know if that feeling would ever go away...maybe it would have been better if I hadn't been saved, then at least Gee and I would be together. I like Bob...but do I love him? Can you love two people at once, and then if I do love him and Gee is dead then whats the problem? There are obviously some things I need to get used to around here.

**Bob's POV**

That was amazing I thought as I lay on my stomach, head turned to look at Frank. He was looking at me and for a brief second I saw something like shock flash over his eyes when I looked at him but it was gone in a minute, I tried to ignore it and keep my mouth shut and pretend I didn't see anything but in the end I couldn't, it had been there, i had to ask him.

"Frank"

"Yeah"

"Did you, well, you, you lov- loved him...didn't you" the words were poison on my tongue, I knew the answer but dreaded it. Why couldn't I keep my damn mouth shut!?

Tears began to well up in his eyes and my heart sank at the sight of him. He was so beautiful, but he didn't love me, but maybe he would over time. He needed to get over Gerard first.

"Yeah...so...so much" he chocked and I felt awful for bringing it up. I edged closer to him and pulled him into a hug and kissed the back of his head. We soon fell asleep, naked on Mattie's bathroom floor with my possible boyfriend crying over another guy, this was weird.

**Gerard's POV**

I arrived at Methody at about 2 so lessons were still on then again I was relieved I would have time to put my stuff in my room before I had to face everyone at dinner. I was in B block, god this place sounded like a prison, and I walked past the playfields to get there. The walk wasn't too long and I arrived at my new home within 5 minutes. I say home, it didn't feel like home, as I walked up the stairs I wondered if anything would ever feel like home again. These thoughts led to thoughts of Frank, and at this my eyes welled up with tears and I had to stop on the stairs one floor shy of my room and I crumpled to the floor and cried for a good ten minutes before pulling myself together and climbing the rest of the stairs to my room.

I was sharing with someone called Mike Craw, his name reminded me too much of Mikey but when I felt like I was about to cry I couldn't, I was tear free. This surprised me, 

maybe I was getting over this sooner than I expected. I shoved my stuff into the drawers and picked up my cell phone to see if Frank had replied. No still no reply. Any normal person would just realise that it was a lost cause, but not me, I had once made him a promise I would come for him, and I intended to keep said promise, but how?

**Mikey's POV**

I took Alicia to the movies for our first date and then we went to Wagamama's that was conveniently placed right next to the cinema on the upper level of the N1 centre. We went to see some really random film that reminded me too much of 'My best friends wedding' which my mom had forced us to watch on Saturday, but then again I hadn't really gone for the movie. About 20 minutes in I decided to make my move, I yawned and slowly stretched up and then put my arm on the top of her seat. A smile played across her face, this was the cheesiest and most clichéd move in the book, but hell it worked. I slowly brought my arm down to rest on her shoulder and then a few seconds later hugged her a bit tighter. Reacting to my great 'move' she rested her head on my shoulder and I relaxed. It had worked. Her hair smelt amazing, i couldn't put my finger on the smell but it wasn't overpowering, the scent wafted upwards and i breathed it in gladly. This was going so well.

After the movie we went to dinner and we wound up the waiters in there by shooting spit balls at them when they weren't looking, they knew it was us but they couldn't prove it because when they turned around we pretended to be deep in conversation, staring deep into each others eyes. It turns out her Dad is fine now and stable in hospital but they are keeping him in for a while to check his progress. We discussed everything from bands to why she moved here from America. Turns out her dad is some major position in the army so when he was repositioned here permanently 2 years ago they had to move. After the movie I walked her home. She lived in Richmond Avenue, 2 minutes away so I walked her back through the park, where we made a pit stop in the children's playground to sit on the swings and talk. After about 10 minutes we wanted to get up and stretch our legs and when she stood up so did it and we walked towards the park gate. She and I both reached for the gate at the same time and my hand landed on top of hers. Startled I turned up to look at her and she was looking back at me through her perfect brown eyes.

I moved my head closer to hers and pressed my lips against hers, they were soft and warm on mine and slowly my tongue entered her mouth and rubbed up against hers. We stood there for god knows how long, our tongues dancing together and even though it was extremely dark and dangerous people were beginning to fill the park we didn't move for ages and when we did it was to her road. We stood on her doorstep making out for about 5 minutes before the lights turned on upstairs and she had to go inside.

I slowly made my way home and when I got there I walked up to my new room (Gerard's old one) and flopped on my bed fully clothed and fell asleep.


	15. moved on

**Mike's POV**

"Hey Jack! Wait up man!" I called after one of my best friends.

"Oh, hey man. What you up to?"

"Nothing much, but I was thinking wasn't our roommate meant to get here earlier today?"

"Yeah. I was gonna go up and see him now."

"Wicked, we can introduce ourselves together."

We walked past the playfield and in no time we were climbing the stairs to our room. When we got there we hesitated outside of the door for a minute then slowly pushed it open. A boy about our age was sitting on his bed, his long black hair hang loosely around his face reaching his shoulders and his pale alabaster skin matched the whitewash walls. But the thing that drew our attention was the light pink rings around his eyes and the lonely tear that was still etching it's was down his face, when he noticed we had come in he quickly wiped it away.

"Hey, I'm Mike I said a little too enthusiastically." But glad not to have to explain why he was crying his reply came back enthusiastically as well.

"Gerard" he looked up at Jack. For a minute Jack's mouth hung open in awe of the boy;

"Thought I only had one roommate."

"Nah, there's a lack of rooms in this dump so we all have to be squished together like sardines." He smiled a bit at this, probably amused at my weak humour. He stood up and said;

"Okay, so where's dinner in this crap hole?"

"That's the spirit" we called back as we lead the way.

**Gerard's POV**

Mike and Jack seemed nice enough and I was glad I got on well with them. Whilst I was crying I decided I wasn't going to tell anyone else about Frank. Even the people who were closest to me had been scared away the second I mentioned it, all except for Mikey. What did I ever do to deserve a brother like Mikey? No one would ever know, I would take this to my grave. Well not literally, because I was going to find Frank. But until I did, moms the word. How was I going to keep this secret? Just like Frank, I can't lie to save my life. What would it take to keep them convinced I'm straight…ask someone out? The thought churned my stomach as I thought about it. Go out with someone when Frank was alive and well somewhere?!

Well. If that's what it takes to get through this unscathed…then, I just might have to. I shuddered and returned to my food.

"Hey man, whats eating you?"

"Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain!" shrieked Jack.

"Lion King" I mumbled a few seconds later.

"What?"

"You got that from the lion king."

"Oh well yeah. I guess I did" The whole table erupted into laughter.

"Nice one man, you put Jack in his place." I looked up and saw a kid with blond hair and a nose piercing looking at me, still laughing.

"Jake" he said.

"Gerard"

"Welcome to Methody"

"Thanks." I mumbled, then realised this was rude and smiled up at him. "Sorry, it's just…first day."

"Don't worry man I was the same when I realised I had to hang out with these Muppets for the next few years as well." His smile was so genuine; I could tell we would get along.

Just then Mike turned to me;

"Alright dude, so you just moved from London? Right?"

"Yeah"

"You have an American accent."

"Wow Sherlock! You think!" I grinned at this and I got chuckles from around the table. Mike smiled pretty amused.

"Hey you're funny, but still, where in America?"

"Newark in New Jersey."

"Hey nice! I have a cousin from there." Jake interrupted.

"Really? Whats his name?"

"Leo Bing. D'ya know him?"

"Sounds familiar." I mused

"Nice one, I'll ask if he knows you. Whats your last name?"

"Way"

"So Mr. Way, any girlfriend?" Mike chirped in, man what was this 20 questions?!

My heart skipped several beats and I was sure I was blushing.

"Um, no not really."

"Oooh! Got rejected a lot?" Mike joked patting me on the back with false sympathy.

"Nah, just non of the girls were hot enough for me." This caused cheers to erupt from my new friends and I was instantly approved.

"Yeah same man" Jake called across to me. I felt bad, like I was being disloyal to Frank…I was wasn't I? Well it was too late to go back…too dangerous even.

**Frank's POV**

The next morning when I woke up I was curled up next to Bob lying on the bathroom floor;

"Wow! Killer hangover."

"Mm same" mumbled Bob.

"Come on sleeping beauty, I gotta get back and check my cell." I tugged on his arm and he got up with some help.

"Okay, let's go"

We walked back down the alley, bobs arm was around my waist and I saw no harm in it so I let him. I still wasn't sure about this though, but I guess it was time to move on, I couldn't leave Bob hanging, I made up my mind there and then to just completely move on. Gerard would want that for me, a good life. My spirits were lifted and I put my arm around Bob as well, he smiled at my response and we walked the rest of the way home in a good mood, talking about how cool alien invasion would be…until we saw Mallison house.

"No" I breathed.

Bob just stood there, rooted to the spot; "Fuck"


	16. Do you know a gerard way?

**Jake's POV**

"Yeah same man" i replied. I could tell he was hiding something about it but hell cant be anymore than i am. I have most of the same classes as this kid so in time he may say more, but for now i'll ask my cousin about him. I sent my cousin a text message ;

_"Do you know a Gerard Way?"_

He may not but its worth a shot.

**Frank's POV**

"Bob my phones in there!"

"I know but there's nothing you can do about it now."

"But someone might have called!"

"I know man but there's no use crying over it, its gone."

"Yes i can." I turned round to look at him. "And i will." I gave him a swift peck on the cheek and darted towards the cellar windows. I kicked them in, the fire hadn't spread down here yet. I lowered myself down and ran for the stairs, my room was on the first storey and i took the stairs three at a time. Good the fire wasn't here yet but if i didnt hurry it soon would be. I ran into my room and picked up my cell, i turned around just in time to watch the door collapse in fames. My only way out.

**Bob's POV**

Its been too long...he's hurt isn't he! OH MY GOD! No! The firefighters were coming but they would be too late if something had happened. The stubborn git! I crashed through the cellar windows following his route. I darted up the stairs to his room, his door was on the floor in flames blocking his way out. I heard a cough come from beyond the door;

"Frank!"

"...B...Bob?"

"You crazy git! Are you alright?!"

He didn't answer, there was only a distant cough. i had to help him. I jumped through the hole in the wall, avoiding as much of he fire as possible. My hoodie caught alight so i shrugged it to the ground, it could act as a good fireguard getting out. I ran over to Frank and picked him up.

"God, how much do you eat?"

"Not as much as you" i chuckled at this, even facing death we could laugh.

Before i got to the door there was a shout;

"Is anyone in here?"

"Yeah" i called back and within seconds there was a firefighter extinguishing enough of the flames now coating the door in a thick layer of ash,so that i could drag frank 

through. When we got through the firefighter took frank and we ran out of the front door which wasnt yet imersed in flames.

Frank was put into an ambulance with me and we got a check over. We were both fine, just minor shock. When we were finally released i turned to frank;

"Did you get your phone?"

"...no...i lost it when i started to choke."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know...Bob what do we do?"

"i honestly don't know"

"I would go to Mikey, but he might hate me."

"Is that Gerard's brother, if it is you should go and see him"

"Maybe."

**Gerard's POV**

It wasn't so bad here. i had made friends really easily, my roomates Mike and jack were really cool and so was Jake. I hung out in his room a lot and got to know him quite well over the next few weeks in Methody. We liked the same kind of music and both played a bit of hockey which got me quite popular. I never thought i would have this much popularity and i got asked out three times in a few weeks. I went on all three dates but the only relationship that lasted was with the hird girl, Imogen. She had mid-length blond hair which was heavily layered, she had multiple piercings and one was in her lip. She reminded me a lo of Frank, but there was something there. i didn't like girls in general but i liked her.

It was my 5th week in Methody and i was going out with Imogen tonight. I was just going to take her to the bowling alley near campus, a very typical friday night thing. When we got there we got our lane and played three games...she destroyed me in all of them.

"You know it never gets old" she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, neither does this" i grinned pulling her into a kiss. My tongue ran across the bottom of her mouth asking for entrance, she granted. My tongue pushed into her slightly opened mouth and my tongue rubbed up against hers. We stood there for a minute not moving, then i took her hand in mine and walked back to campus. I walked her back to her dorm and kissed her goodnigt, not like in the bowling alley, but softer then i headed back to my dorm. When i got back the others were already asleep, i climbed into bed and slowly drifted to sleep, only to see Frank in my dreams.


	17. Who's Frank?

**Jake's POV**

It was 3am when my text alert went off. I rolled over groaning and checked the screen; it was my cousin. "Damn you Leo" i muttered. I counted forward the hours in my head, it must have been about 8am there. I opened the message and found a one word answer, it cut into me like a knife to my heart.

"Fag"

"No." i whispered. There was no way, come to think of it he always seemed like he was hiding something and during our first conversation together when we had asked him about his girlfriend he suddenly got nervous and jumpy...wow. i wonder why he is going out with Imogen? Does he actually like her? My head was still swimming with thoughts when i finally fell asleep again, when i woke up at 8 i knew what i was going to do. I got dressed and walked to his room, which took about 2 seconds and knocked.

**Gerard's POV**

_"Frank" it was a voice i didn't recognise ._

_"Yea!" oh my god it was Frank! _

_"Frank" i called but nothing came out of my open mouth. I was desperate to see him again. The building i was in was on fire and he was obviously somewhere here, but the smoke was blinding me and i couldn't see. A blond boy i didn't recognised ran through a nearby door where i then saw Frank, lying on the ground, choking. No! Frankie! My mind was reeling, i had to help him, i was about to run for him when i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Imogen. What was she doing here?_

_"We need to get out" her voice was panicky._

_"I can't Frank's in there!"_

_"Who" confusion washed over her face._

_"Frank! He's over there! Just there!"_

_"No one is there gerard...honey your scaring me."_

_What...wasn't there, i turned to look at frank but where he had been was now consumed in flames. "No" i breathed. But i wasn't allowed time to look for him because Imogen was dragging me by the arm out of the building."_

"Frank" i whimpered.

I woke with a jolt, sweat running down my forehead. "Frank" i said.

"What?" Jack called across to me. "Who?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh...sorry, nothing."

"Bu-" i didn't give him time to question me further i threw on some clothes and ran out of my dorm, as i ran down the hall i checked my watch, 7:55.

I needed to think about this, that wasn't the first time i had dreamed of Frank, what was i saying i never dreamt about anything else, but this was different. Imogen reminded me of my father...not in a physical sense but in the way she pulled me away from Frank when i so badly needed to be with him. I ran past the playing fields and collapsed under a tree round the back of the school. I had come here a lot. I found i could make difficult decisions easily here and nobody knew about this spot. Well, except for Jake. Turns out he comes here too and one day we ran into each other, but we understand the other needs personal space here.

I went over my dream in my head, i have no idea who that kid was but maybe he was un important. But Imogen, she dragged me away. Frank was there and he needed me and for the second time i allowed myself to be dragged away. maybe the closer i get to imogen the further i am from Frank? It fits. It makes sense. So what? Break up with her? I do like her, but i love Frank, irrevocably and unconditionally. I guess being unfaithful to Frank isn't doing good for my mental health. So i guess it is the best option after all...but she's cool maybe we can still be friends?

**Jake's POV**

I knocked on the door and it was opened by Jack.

"Mornin" he yawned sleepily.

"Hey" i said peeping around his shoulder, "is Gerard here?"

"Nah, listen is something up with him?"

"I don't think so...why?"

"Well he was tossing quite a lot then suddenly sat up and belted out 'FRANK'" Jack added jazz hands to this exclamation but i didn't find it funny.

"Who's that?"

"I honestly don't know. I should probably go and find him."

"No! It's okay i need to talk to him anyway and i think i know where he is."

"ok. Good luck."

I ran to my tree, that's where he would go if something was up. I turned the corner and sure enough he was sitting with his back to me, mumbling, it was barely audible but i moved closer to him, straining my ears i could work out what he was saying.

"Dragged me away...Needed me...Closer to Imogen...am from frank...fits...makes sense...best option?! i could only catch fragments of what he was saying and as i drew closer to him i rested my hand on his shoulder. He jerked around and looked up at me.

"Jake."

"Hey man...can we talk?"

"Um sure."

I braced myself for his reaction to my next question.

"Gerard...who's Frank?"


	18. Life stories

**Sorry. I know it's a shortie but the next chapter will be longer i promise. Pls review! Thx.**

**Jake's POV**

"Who's Frank?"

For a while he just sat there, staring at me, a petrified look on his face.  
"I have no idea."

"Gerard...whoever he is...it doesn't matter to me."

"That's what everyone i ever told said..." he started sobbing "but when they knew the truth they didn't love me anymore...except for Mikey...and now i'm here away from the only person who's ever accepted me!" he began to howl now and i went and put an arm around him.

"Gerard, I know you're scared, trust me I know how you feel."

"I bet you haven't been disowned and shoved far away."

"Actually...I have." he peeked up at me, his face showing some interest. "When i was 3 my dad died, so it was just my mom and i. When i was ten...i started noticing stuff... i don't know. but one day, i got quite a serious crush. I sent him love notes and all, he thought they were from a girl called Cindy in the class. She was really popular and it really hurt me to hear him brag to all the guys about how much she loved him. One day i just couldn't take it anymore..." he was sitting up now, looking at me in a strange way, like he wasn't quite getting something, like a was telling a punch-line and it wasn't funny. "Anyway...i decided i would tell him. I waited outside Dave's house after school one day and told him they were from me. He completely freaked out, he ran away screaming, calling me a fag and to stay away from him. At school he told everyone imaginable and i was bullied so badly. When my mom got called in because of the bullying and she found out what i did she came home and screamed that i was going to hell and that i had better change quick...but i couldn't so she decided to send me here...far far away." i looked at him, sympathy filling his eyes.

"jake...how did you know i was...you know..."

"My cousin knew you back in Newark."

"Ah."

"Gerard, is Frank your boyfriend?"

"Well...he was." at the confused look on his face, i decided to tell him my life story, god he had told me mine.

**Frank's POV**

It had been a while since the fire and Bob and I had resorted to desperate measures to get enough money for food. I had been mugging kids for a bit over 2 weeks now and it was a fast way of making cash i had to say, but the cash didn't get us much food. I ran up to a kid in a navy blue raincoat, lifted him by the collar and said;

"Empty your pockets, now!" the kid started to tear up and slowly emptied his pockets; one pound and 3 pokemon cards.  
"Damn." i muttered to myself. I took the pound and ran off. Why did no one have money on them nowadays?!


	19. He's alive

**Gerard's POV**

After i had told Jake, i felt a lot better. I had been holding my secret in for weeks now and i probably couldn't have held it in much longer.

"Thank you" i turned to Jake.

"It's okay. I know how you feel. I'm here for you man. By the way, what are you going to do about Imogen?"

"I have to break up with her, I know that Frank doesn't know that i am alive and all and i shouldn't feel so bad but i can't help it." He nodded his approval.

"I guess it's for the best, what are gonna say?"

"I'll think of something, she's cool and i don't want to hurt her, and i do like her, but just as a friend."

"Your a cool guy, i hope she understands."

"Maybe. But i'm not gonna tell anyone else about Frank...it's too risky. Does anyone know about you?"

"Nope, and I've been crushing on Mike for about 2 years now." he let out a laugh at this but i could still see his pain. "It's hard sometimes...you know to be around him. But everyday life has to carry on and i love having him as a friend, so i wouldn't want to ruin that."

"Yeah, with Frank i was so scared to tell him how i felt, but my carelessness helped me out."

"Oh yeah, can I see the drawing?"

"Frank has it"

"Do you think you'll see him again."

"I hope so." i let out i sigh, god i hoped so.

**Frank's POV**

I took a longer route home, scoping the area for anyone who looked like they would be carrying money. I spotted a kid walking down the road in the opposite side heading in the direction of islington, he was quite tall but he was slight and i was pretty sure i could take him...and if not, my swiss army knife was a reasuring weight in my pocket. I started following him, he was different from most of the chavs around here, he wore dark skinny jeans which hugged his calfs perfectly and a black Misfits hoodie. Hell if i werent so hooked up on Gee and Bob, he could have been vaguely attractive to me. he looked a little younger than me and wore thick rimmed glasses that suited his face 

beautifully. He took a side street and i thanked the lord for my good luck. We were all alone on this street with no sign of anyone else. I started advancing on him. There was only about 5 meters between us and i began to jog slowly towards him. He seemed to notice me and he looked over his shoulder, his hesitation gave me my chance, my hands locked onto his shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"Empty your pockets, now." he hesitated for a moment, with his mouth hanging wide open...what the hell.

"Frank!"

What? Confusion took me of guard, he knew my name. I thought i recognised him but i couln't quite work out who he was."

"Frank! It's me Mikey! Why haven't you replied out calls! Gerard's been going mental!"

"Gerard? What...wait...he's alive?"


	20. Coming for you

**Mikey's POV**

"Frank! It's me Mikey! Why haven't you replied out calls! Gerard's been going mental!"

"Gerard? What...wait...he's alive?" i hesitated.

"Yeah, frank we sent you like hundreds of texts and we called you non-stop!"

"My phone was switched off, then it had no charge, then i left it on charge and when i got back to the house it was on fire...phone included."

"Oh" he seemed to believe me. I was so happy, i was going to see Gerard.

**Frank's POV**

"Where is he, can we go see him now? Oh my god i can't wait to see him!" i turned back to see Mikey, he was shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"Frank...Gerard is in Northern Ireland..."

"WHAT! NO! WHY?"

"Our parents decided he couldn't live with us anymore, and my dad had connections at a school called Methody and so he went there."

I slumped into a sitting position on the wall. I couldn't believe it. Gerard was alive, but he wasn't anywhere near me. Wait! What the fuck id wrong with you Frank! Seriously, Ireland is like one hour away by plane and you've flown farther for this kid. I knew what i had to do.

"Mikey. Tell me how to get there. I'm gonna find him." mikey nodded.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you. I am not losing you, Gerard would kill me, and plus i hate my parents." I smiled.

"Okay, but Bob's coming too."

"Who?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh shit" i mumbled "Bob!"

"Frank...who's Bob?" i looked up at him warily.

"...My boyfriend..."

Mikey took in this information.

"Frank...what are you going to do?"

My answer was simple. I liked Bob, but i loved Gerard. I always knew deep down that if i had to choose Gerard would win hands down every time.

"I love Gerard. I have to dump Bob."

He smiled at me sympathetically, he understood. I would never have gone with Bob if i knew that Gee was alive.

I told Mikey i had to go and speak to Bob and collect my things. He said he would need to pack and leave a note for his parents before hey got home. We agreed to meet at Kings Cross Station at 7pm. In exactly 2 hours.

I wandered back to the abandoned building me and Bob had been staying in. My stuff was all in my small duffle bag already packed when Bob walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, bag in hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Bob, we need to talk." I indicated towards the sofa me and Bob had been sleeping on the past few weeks. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Bob, i have great news" he sat up a little straighter "You remember i told you i may go and speak to Mikey, well today i ran into him, and Gee, i mean Gerard is actually alive."

Bob stared at me like he had never met me. "So your leaving me." he was trying to choke back the tears but it was too much to hold back.

"Please don't Frankie" i winced at the memory of Gee calling me this "I love you...you can't leave me...no"

"Bob...you know i don't have a choice, Gerard is like my other half. I can't live without him."

"You were just fine when you thought he was dead."the accusation was running high in his voice and he literally spat the words at me, they stung, but he just didn't understand.

"No...I wasn't. I thought in time i could forget...now i know i never can." i sighed "Bob, under any other circumstances i probably would have loved you, the way that you deserve...but...I love him Bob."

"Where is he?"

"Northern Ireland." he raised his eyebrows.

"You really do love him...don't you."

"Yeah." was my simple reply. I couldn't take this.

"Then honey, I'm coming with you." this shocked me beyond belief, Bob was willing to come with me?!

"If it's important to you, then it's important to me, but i can't let you go on your own, especially if there is a chance you may never find him. I'll always be there for you."

"Bob. Mikey his brother is showing me the school he's in...he's coming with me."

"Then it'll be a group trip, besides i wanna see what this Gerard looks like."

I didn't want to hurt his feelings more than i already had, so i agreed and by the time we had packed Bob's stuff it was time to go and meet Mikey.

--time lapse--

We had just gotten of the train that took us to Heathrow, memories of a terrifying night came flooding back, but i reminded myself that Gerard was alright and i would be with him very soon. We got on the next flight to Belfast, which got us there by 9:30. Every second on the plane was agony, I was so close to him, I felt like screaming in frustration that the plane wasn't going fast enough. My agony didn't go unnoticed either, Bob placed his hand on my thigh and gripped it so as to keep me in my seat and bring me back to reality. Mikey's face mirrored his disapproval but he didn't say anything about it.

When we landed i sprinted of the plane and through passport control, we had carried our bags as hand luggage so we wouldn't need to wait at the other end for them to come through. We headed for the taxi stand and within seconds we were in a taxi heading for methody, it would be an hours drive. It was a school day at methody and lights out by 11. I guess i would find his dorm in the dark and surprise him. God he was in for a shock!

Traffic slowed us down and it actually took one hour and a half to arrive. It was 11:15 so i supposed everyone would be asleep. Mikey moved purposefully looking at the building numbers trying to work out where Gerard was. We searched for about 1/4 of an hour before Mikey said. "Guys I found it".

He turned to me,

"Frank, gerard is on the 5th floor or this block. Room 13. Bob and I will wait down here whilst you go in. The buildings don't get locked until 11:45. So whatever happens, good luck. We will go and find somewhere to stay around here. Do you have a new cell phone?"

"yeah nicked if off some kid. Bob has the number." with that i ran up to the 5th floor and opened door 13.


	21. Fragile dreams

**Hey. Sorry it's another shorty! But i am working on the next chapter right now it just needs to be like this. Lol. Okay well read, review, laugh at how stupid i am (that last one was a joke) im not stupid. Lol soz i am now rambling pointlessly anyways reviews make my day!!**

**Frank's POV**

The door was open, I pushed it and it swung forward to let me observe the room in front of me.

There were three beds in this room and my eyes glanced over two with strangers in them only to then fall on the bed i had come looking for. There was a hand sticking out from beneath the sheets, the fingernails coated in black matching the dark curtain of hair that fell over his face. Guarding his cherub features from my view. I slowly edged my way across the room, this felt like such a fragile dream, even the slightest wrong move could make it disappear. I also didn't want the other two boys to wake up and see me.

I made it across the room undetected and gently tucked his hair behind his ears to i could see his face. He moaned in his sleep and yawned, but didn't wake. I could have stayed watching him sleep forever, only i wanted to see his hazel eyes acknowledge my presence, and to feel his lips, soft and warm, caress mine. God I had missed him.

With difficulty i pulled back his sheets and climbed in next to him, i guess i would wait a little longer i sighed as i pulled him closer to me, wrapping the sheets around us and nuzzling my face into his hair, smelling his Gerardy scent. And that's how i fell asleep safe and warm, with Gerard cradled in my arms.

**Gerard's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, this was usual, i yawned and besides me, Frank. This was also usual. I was accustomed to 'seeing' Frank sleeping next to me, like the night he had called me, hen his Mom had told him she had cancer, before all this trouble began. It usually felt pretty real as well. I could almost feel his heat radiating into me, and his steady breathing on the back of my neck, soothing me back to sleep. I enjoyed it while i could. He would be gone when i woke up again.

**Mikey's POV**

So when frank went upstairs, Bob and I went to find a hotel around here, we found one in the local town called 'The brew' and go a room for the night. It was a nice cosy little place and reminded me of my Grandmothers house, it was extremely cosy and a mixture of foresty smells emanated around the room, it was slightly overpowering, but it wouldn't last long. Bob and i headed for dinner, i tried to strike up conversation with him 

but he was really distant the whole time and i just couldn't get him to talk. He just stared at the table cloth with a furious expression on his face.

**Bob's POV**

I was so angry at Frankie. How could he do this? lead me on then just leave me hanging like that? Is that all i was, yet another Gerard replacement...No. I refuse to be. Frank belonged to me. Gerard had his chance. It went wrong. boohoo. Gerard had to go, and don't believe i wouldn't do the job myself.


	22. Frank

**Mike's POV**

Oh my god. Holy shit. There is someone else in Gerard's bed!! Who the fuck is that!! Gerard was sleeping alone when we all went to sleep. Ew some random perv has crept into our room and gotten into bed with Gerard.

I walked over to him and poked him, he groggily opened his eyes;

"What the fuck man?"

"Gerard. Don't freak...there is someone in your bed...i'm gonna go get our dorm advisor...try not to wake him up." he went rigid for a second then slowly turned his head around, terror written on all his features. I paused to see his reaction. His face turned from terror...to shock...to...happiness?

"FRANK!!"

Wait...so this is Frank?

**Frank's POV**

"FRANK!!" what? Oh my God! I suddenly remembered where i was, but before i had the time to even register my thoughts enough to move Gerard had leapt on top of me and began kissing me hungrily. I immediately returned the kiss, barely able to control myself, but there were people in the room, so I kept it clean...ish. We began rolling around our tongues pushing against each others as pure bliss swept over the moment. I couldn't believe i was here with him. I had only dreamed of being with him again, and now i was, i was brought back to my senses by my stomach dropping as we both crashed to the floor but still too caught up in the moment to stop.

"Guys? Gerard!!"

I smiled into the kiss as the passion mounted, neither of us could bear to break away from this kiss to tell him to get the fuck out...he got the message on his own, hastily exiting the room. When he had gone Gerard and i both peeled of our shirts and i broke away from his lips and began kissing down his stomach, i may have missed him, but i was still gonna tease him.

"Jesus Frank, your such a fucking tease." i let out a small chuckle, i was wasn't i. I slowly edged my way further down his stomach before coming to the waistband of his boxers. Using my teeth i slowly pulled his boxers down but they wouldn't go very far, i stopped to see why for a second and let out another small chuckle...they were caught, on a very hard member. I used my hands to finish the strip and slowly took his hard member into my mouth, sliding my teeth against his flesh as i took more of him in. When i had most of him in my mouth i slowly dragged my teeth backwards making him moan my name in pleasure.

"Fuck FRANK! Just do it already...please." how could i resist that face? I slowly took him in my mouth, reaching to the base i began to pump hard, filling my mouth and 

swallowing, every pump had him moaning louder than before and i had to admit, he didn't taste bad either. After about 10 minutes of this i collapsed on top of him.

"That alright baby?"

"Yeah, your turn now." he began to move towards my boxers but before he could there was a loud knock at our door.

"Guess you'll have to pay me back later." i said winking at him. Hell he owed me.

"BOYS!! I HAVE COMPLAINTS ABOUT THE...UM...NOISE FROM IN HERE! YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS BEFORE I COME IN!"

"Shit" we both giggled and hurriedly put our clothes back on, before a large balding man entered the room looking very angry, though ever so slightly awkward.

I wonder why?

**Mikey's POV**

I decided to call Frank. It was about 10 so even he should be up. I wanted to see if he had found Gerard. Bob was waiting next to me, very uneasy in his posture. I guess i knew he hoped that frank wouldn't have found gerard...or had found him...by his expression...dead.

**Bob's POV**

I waited for Mikey to call frank. i needed to know who this Gerard kid was, and when i did...he'd be sorry.


	23. Don't mess with my man

**Gerard's POV**

Mr. Cumming just stood, rooted to the spot, his face flushed an embarrassed a violent shade of pink. He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. I groped around in mid air to find Frank, i grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, before putting my right arm around his waist gently rubbing my thumb against his still exposed chest, i felt him shiver at my touch and i grinned. Mr. Cumming was getting even more embarrassed by the second and he looked ready for a seizure, but finally he spoke up anger creeping into his voice at our ignorant expressions;

"Boys...I...I am fully aware that young men...such as yourselves...want...to...need...ugh. Gerard, I don't recognise your friend as a student here-"

"Boyfriend" i corrected him. He wasn't brushing my Frankie off, I wouldn't allow it. Frankie turned his head to see me and he silently whispered;

"I love you" and although Mr. Cumming couldn't here, he read the words on Frank's lips. What happened next was a blur. Mr. Cumming ran over to Frankie, gabbing his hair and snarling something about him not being a student here, yeah, that's why he's angry. Damn Homophobe. He ripped Frankie out of my arms and started pulling him out of the room and down the stairs. Franks cries of pain were echoed around the block and boys were filling the corridors to see what was happening running up and down stairs and wearing shocked expressions.

I was rooted to the spot, flashbacks of my Dad grabbing Frankie and dragging him away from me flooding back. Hell no! No one would do that again!

Anger filled my insides bubbling up as I let a snarl erupt from my mouth. I screamed something incomprehendable that not even i understood, that's just the anger kicking in i thought and i ran with it. I tore out of my room and grabbing Mr. Cumming's shoulder, he spun around just as my fist collided with his nose, the shock causing him to let go of Frankie as he fell backwards against the wall. Some boys gasped whilst some others cheered and some people even began cheering my name. But the background noise of 'GERARDGERARDGERARD' was unnoticed by me as i pulled Frank into a hug and he pulled me close to his chest and kissed my neck whispering his thanks. This moment didn't last long because Mr. Cumming pulled me away from Frank but instead of hitting me he punched Frank dead in the face and a sickening 'CRACK' echoed through the air. Frank fell back and was quickly picked up by Mike signalling that he would take care of Frank. I couldn't control what i did next, anger took over my insides and seeing someone hurt Frank completely destroyed all self control i may have otherwise had. My knee flew upwards hitting Mr. Cumming in his 'area' and as he stumbled i took him by the shoulders and thrust forward. His body stumbled backwards and wobbled on the edge of the stairs. All cheering had stopped and it was completely silent except for Mr. Cumming's painful cries and a few gasps as everyone watched the consequences of my actions.

It was at that point the sound of 'Die Die my darling' blared from Franks pocket.

**Mikey's POV**

I called Frank but it rang for the 15th time when it cut off to a voicemail of some random person, probably the boy he nicked it off.

"No answer" i said to the waiting Bob who was hovering behind the bathroom door. "He and Gerard must be...enjoying each others company." i chuckled, Bob nodded then closed the door. If only i could have seen the look on Bob's face when he closed the door to the bathroom. It may have given me some clue as to what he was planning.

**Bob's POV**

Enjoy the fucking company...whilst you can. I laughed evilly. i felt around in my backpack and found the leather wrapped item and placed it back carefully.

"Not long now Frankie...I love you".


	24. It will be your last

**OK PPL review!! pls!! cos if i dont get enough reviews now i will refuse to post as steph found, and nw she is dying and im watchin on webcam and its rather funny, so for my sake and stephs review!!**

**Gerard's POV**

Something told me i was in deep shit. It may have been just generally beating up a teacher that gave me my first hint, but if that wasn't enough, the 'CRACK' that echoed throughout the stairwells of my dorm as Mr. Cumming hit the bottom of the stairs finalised the deed.

"Now that's what i call entertainment" i heard from above.  
"Oh he's so dead now"  
"Shit guys, i think he's dead."  
"No, i think he just moved."  
"What do we do?"  
"Call for help."  
"Someone call for help!"  
"Why?"  
"Yeah he was hurting that kid."  
"Let's let him die"  
"As much as i want to, we all know we would get in trouble for doing that, we need to call an ambulance."

I turned and looked at Frank. He was crouching, blood still running down his face, wearing a mixed expression, he was in shock but the pain outweighed it.  
He must be remembering my dad too, how he was thrown out of our house, how i couldn't do anything about it. This time i did though...but did i go too far? Frank stood up and walked over to me, not caring for the spectators pulled me into a kiss, and at that point everything was forgotten about. He didn't think i had gone too far. From now on, anyone who hurts frank answers to me. i'm not afraid.

"Fags"  
"Hey dude, shut up. It's Gerard and anyways him and his boyfriend killed Mr. Cumming, they're cool with me."  
"Guys he's not dead." i pulled away from Frankie to see who said that. It was a nerdy looking kid with frameless glasses who was now checking the pulse and for any breaks. "Seems the crack was from his arm, spine and neck are in tact" he looked up at me now "but if i were you Gerard i would get the fuck outta here before comes around."  
Murmurs of approval rippled through the crowd and i took Franks hand and ran into my room. I grabbed my suitcase and hurriedly packed everything, which wasn't very much so it didn't take long. We ran down the opposite stairwell and out of the building, in five minutes we were out of the school gates and Frank called Mikey back;

"Hey Mike's"  
"Hey Frank, i called earlier...you must have been catching up with Gerard" i heard his chuckle from the other end of the call.  
"Mikey, now's not the time, we are in serious shit, we will explain when we get to the hotel, which one is it?" Frank gathered the directions and we found out it was a twenty minute drive from here. We headed onto the main road and hopped on a bus.

The bus was relatively fast and we got there in 15 minutes, relieved we took the elevator up to their room.  


**Mikey's POV**

I was worried about the guys. Where were they?!  
There was a knock at the door and when i opened it they spilled into my room. I grabbed gerard's shoulder sharply;

"Speak...now!"

They told me exactly what had happened in the space of about five minutes and i could immediately tell this wasn't good.

"Guys you need to get outta here!"

"But where do we go?" Frank replied exasperated.

I had a simple answer.

"Home" Gerard answered;

"New Jersey".

Frank nodded in agreement.

**Bob's POV**

New Jersey? What the fuck! Frank isn't going anywhere! Not without me. Enjoy tonight Gerard.

It will be your last.


	25. time to check out

**Its a shorty...but i think you will forgive me. Review to see what happens!!**

**Gerard's POV**

We were going back home. Back to new Jersey, and Frank and I can start over again, we can have the life we should have been allowed months ago. I was waiting for him to come back into the bedroom, he was taking his sweet time in the bathroom.

"Frank" I called out to him.

"Coming babe" he called back.

I lay down on the bed, only in my boxers in time to see him walk out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist his hair damp from the shower. It had grown since the last time i had seen it, but it was still the lovely dark shade of brown that matched his eyes.

"Sexy" he commented on seeing me.

"Hell, you wouldn't call me sexy if you could see yourself" I answered.

"Well, if I thought of myself the same way i think of you...it would be rather perverted, don't cha think?"

"Well, yea I guess your right" kissing him softly on the lips before ripping off his towel and pulling him down onto me.

"I believe i owe you my dear" I chuckled.

"I believe you do" was his answer, I rolled over so I was lying on top of him and began tracing my tongue down his chest slowly, he issued a small moan but apart from that was quiet, we couldn't have that now could we? I suddenly took his member into my mouth, shocking him as I was only half way down his chest. I let my tongue run along his underside and he groaned loudly;

"Gee, please?!" I was getting to him, and I loved hearing him moan my name like that, I dragged my teeth down his member lightly and his hips rose slightly and he continued to moan my name getting louder. I pulled away slightly;

"Now now, not so loud, we wouldn't want to disturb other guest's sleeping now would we?"

"Gerard, I swear do it now or I will scream." he pouted angrily, now how could i deny that face?

I took him in my mouth fully and when I hit his base I began to pump hard, his cum filling my mouth which I swallowed happily. I kept going until his breath began to get heavily laboured and I knew he wasn't far off, sure enough soon he screamed in 

pleasure and filled my mouth. I swallowed and then collapsed down by him, he pulled me closer to him cradling me in his arms.

"Don't get comfortable yet sugar, I'm not done with you." a smirk played across his face and he rolled me onto my front before stradling my hips from the back.

"Ya ready?" he asked.

"Oh God just do it frank!" he did. I gasped as he entered me, my walls tightening at his entrance, whilst he hit my spot. I screamed his name into my pillow as he continuously hit my spot, I wasn't far off and as soon as I thought that i felt him explode inside of me pushing me over the edge as I blew all over the sheets. Sweaty and exhausted he collapsed next to me and it was my turn to pull him closer. His eyes opened at my touch;

"Was I okay?"

"Perfect" I whispered back, and he was. It was probably the best moment of my life, having him in me, it just felt so right, like home.

**Frank's POV**

I had sex with Gerard Way...I really did...I smiled at the thought. Being with him was just so amazing, wherever he was felt like home, he was all I needed in my life. We had fallen asleep in each others arms and when I awoke in the morning to find him cradling me it just made my day, nothing could go wrong now, I had Gerard, he was mine...finally.

I went downstairs to check us out of the hotel, we were heading back to Jersey today, I didn't know what time we were just going to get to the airport and get the next flight we could. I signed us out with no problem and went to Mikey's room to make sure he had done the same.

"Yeah, Bob went about 10 minutes ago, you must have missed him, I think he was going to your room after to check on you guys."

"Okay cool, meet you downstairs in 15 then." with that I walked out of Mikey's room and down the corridor to where Gerard and I were staying. That sounded good to me, Gerard and I, me and Gerard. I smiled walking into my room...where were they? That's when i noticed the bathroom door. I walked over to it peeking into the bathroom. My heart stopped in my throat.

"Bob...NO!"

Bob swivelled around to face me, anger strewn across every inch of his face. Holding Gerard against the wall with one hand, a gun in the other.

**Review for updates!!**


	26. jokes and bloodstained fingers

**It is another Shorty but again you will probably forgive me. Please review for next chapter!!**

**Frank's POV**

"Bob! What the hell!" I screamed at him. He wasn't serious, this was a joke right? A sick cruel joke. This thought exited my mind the second Bob turned around, his face tear stained, his eyes burning with the fury that emanated from them. His posture made the whole tense, if the fact that he was pointing a gun at my lovers head wasn't enough. "Bob...put the gun down...what's wrong? We can talk about this. His face tensed as he let out a small hiss.

"We already have...and you drew a conclusion...but sorry babe...I can't live with it." he let out a small sigh "So I'm drawing a different conclusion. You do love me, you told me."

My mind flicked back to our last proper conversation.

--flashback--

_'"What are you doing?" _  
_"Bob, we need to talk." I indicated towards the sofa me and Bob had been sleeping on the past few weeks. This wasn't going to be easy. _

_"Bob, i have great news" he sat up a little straighter "You remember i told you i may go and speak to Mikey, well today i ran into him, and Gee, i mean Gerard is actually alive." _

_Bob stared at me like he had never met me. "So your leaving me." he was trying to choke back the tears but it was too much to hold back. _

_"Please don't Frankie" i winced at the memory of Gee calling me this "I love you...you can't leave me...no" _

_"Bob...you know i don't have a choice, Gerard is like my other half. I can't live without him." _

_"You were just fine when you thought he was dead."the accusation was running high in his voice and he literally spat the words at me, they stung, but he just didn't understand. _

_"No...I wasn't. I thought in time i could forget...now i know i never can." i sighed "Bob, under any other circumstances i probably would have loved you, the way that you deserve...but...I love him Bob." _

_"Where is he?" _

_"Northern Ireland." he raised his eyebrows. _

_"You really do love him...don't you." _

_"Yeah." was my simple reply. I couldn't take this. _

_"Then honey, I'm coming with you." this shocked me beyond belief, Bob was willing to come with me?! _

_"If it's important to you, then it's important to me, but i can't let you go on your own, especially if there is a chance you may never find him. I'll always be there for you." _

_"Bob. Mikey his brother is showing me the school he's in...he's coming with me." _

_"Then it'll be a group trip, besides i wanna see what this Gerard looks like."'_

_--end flashback--_

I don't see how he got 'I love you' from that conversation but I don't think now is the best time to tell him that.

"Bob, I do love you, but I am not in love with you. I value you like a brother, but please don't kill Gee."

Bob gave me a hostile look "Baby, you were fine without him, if you hadn't run into Mikey, we would have been happy together. You know it's the truth babe. Frankie, come back to me" he held out his hand, I turned away from him and looked Gerard straight in the face. These words were as much for him "No Bob. Gerard is my other half. I wasn't fine without him, I tried to move on...but" I choked on my words "I couldn't. It was like part of my soul had disappeared. Without him I would disappear completely and would feel alone for the rest of my life. No matter who I spent it with. Bob, if you kill Gee today, not only will I never speak to you again, you will have blood on your hands." furry bubbled on his face and as his rage grew I waited for his response.

"LIAR!! YOU LOVE ME! YOUR BLIND TO HOW GOOD WE ARE TOGETHER! I'LL NEVER LET YOU LEAVE! YOU ARE MINE FRANK ANTHONY THOMAS IERO JR.! AND IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU..." he shook his head wildly, he had well and truly lost it "no one can" he whispered much softer, it only made his words more frightening. When he stopped to take a breath I heard the safety lock click and Gerard whimpered;

"Goodbye Frankie...I love y-" rage swept over me, with that click the world went black then two shots were fired.

**Mikey's POV**

Bob was taking so long! I had dragged my case's to the elevator and his too. The lazy git. Well his was more of a backpack...but still! I walked towards Gerard's room, I assumed that was where he would be, but I stopped outside the door. Someone, more than one person was crying, screaming...then two shots.

My heart froze and my legs wouldn't move from shock for several seconds. A cry of pain was audible from inside and terror was pushed to one side as I burst into their room and as I opened the bathroom door, the metallic smell mixed with smoke hit me full on. A gun lay on the tiled floor, bloodstained.

"What the fuck! HELP!"

**Review!! Or no update! lol**


	27. All they needed

**Frank's POV**

The first shot was fired.

I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. All I could see was him.

The blood trickling down his torso, the source, slightly right of his heart.

The second shot.

I had wrestled the gun off of the original offender. He now lay on the tiled floor, the bullet lay in his heart. His painful cries ignored as I collapsed near the other screaming.

Someone entered the room, Mikey, I don't know how much longer it was until there were more people in the small bathroom. A man, he took Gerard and put him on a stretcher, I sat with him in the ambulance.

If he died. I would too.

Someone told me I was in shock. I knew that much. My breathing uneven and delayed. Someone saying 'breathe' whenever I forgot. My life wasn't important at that point.

But I hoped Bob was dead.

--Time lapse--

I was by his bed. The operation was over three hours ago and they said the odd's were 50-50 survival. He was lucky, the bullet had missed his heart but he had lot a lot of blood. He had to survive for me. Or there's really no point to this life.

I had been at the hospital for god knows how long when I was first greeted by Mrs. Dean she wore a black suit and carried a black briefcase.

"May I have a word" she was very business like and to the point.

"Um...yeah...I guess" I couldn't figure out what she would want.

"You are Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr.?" I nodded in response.

"Well I am here to inform you that Robert Nathaniel Bryar has recently passed away. I am also here to inform you that you are the suspected murderer." wait, murder?

"What! He shot Gerard!" I indicated towards the boy barely alive hooked up to monitors that were beeping regularly "he had a frigging gun! What was I supposed to think!?" I was so mad at her. She had no idea what the hell she was talking about and the look of disgust she gave me was almost too much.

"Excuse me. You are in deep enough water young man and did you realise that at the age of 17 you are now responsible for your actions and can be taken to court and/or 

prison for a minimum of 5 years." wait! Prison! Your fucking kidding me!!

"It was my life or his! I screamed!" her eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Gerard's younger brother Mikey made a statement earlier today. I will read it to you and if you still need further explaining let me know."

_'Bob, was travelling with us to Gerard. I don't know the exact details but the only reason I could think off, as to why he would attempt to kill Gerard is Frank. Bob is definitely gay just like gerard and frank and I am pretty certain now, with all the evidence and all that he meant to kill gerard all along. He talked in his sleep quite a lot and Frank's name was mentioned an awful lot, some of the scenarios I could make out were...slightly disturbing but I have no idea if they all happened or were just fantasy. I wouldn't really like to think about that anymore. I don't think Bob had plans to kill anyone but Gerard because one thing he said was "Soon Frankie...soon very soon...it will all be over...we can-" but he never finished. So maybe he thought that with Gerard out of the way he and Frank could...you know...do I have to say it? Okay...that he and frank could be together."_

I didn't need further explanation. Mikey had without knowing it, given them all they needed to lock me up. I was never in danger from Bob, only Gee was. I knew what I was doing when I pulled that trigger, I could have left him, hit him maybe, gotten rid of the gun...I didn't. In that moment I realised that even if Gerard woke up, we wouldn't be able to be together, I didn't know how long the sentence was for killing...but at least five years. Five years of gerard only being able to visit like once a week. Five years of a single bed. Five years surrounded by murderers and druggies and maniacs. My eyes began to water and as she got up and left I let out a small whimper and the floodgates opened.

**Mikey's POV**

I had given my statement and was now free to visit Gerard. I had been told Bob was dead, killed by Frank. I smiled slightly at this point. I can't explain why. It was just...Frank would risk everything for Gerard, I knew that their relationship would last...how could it not?

I walked into Gerard's room but what struck me wasn't Gerard, he looked like a second graders science project gone wrong, but Frank was on the floor howling. The silent beeps of Gerard's monitors assured me that nothing was wrong in that department, so something else must be seriously up.

"Frank! What's wrong?" I ran up to him and put an arm around him. He looked up at me. He looked terrible, his eyes full of despair, red and swollen and he managed to choke;

"I'm gonna go to prison..."

"WHAT!" I screamed at him.

"I murdered him...Mikey...I killed him...and purposefully."  


"But he was manic! He had a gun! He could have turned on you as well!" I needed to say this so that he would feel minimal guilt.

"Yes...but...Mikey" he looked up at me "your evidence...it proves he just wanted to hurt...kill...Gerard. He wanted Gee out of the way so he could have me...it proves...I was safe...and..." he was crying so much, I wiped away his tears and waited for him to continue. What had I done? "It proves that...I killed him with no reason apart from anger."

I had done this. This was my fault. I could have lied. I told them all they needed to put Frank behind bars. I had ruined everythin-.

The machine Gerard was hooked up to suddenly let out a long screeching sound.

"No!"

**Hm all my chapters right now are quite short atm but I think that if they were long the story just wouldn't flow? Idk. Thats my stupid twisted idea...im probably just lazy. Lol. Anyway-review for updates!**


	28. In a cruel world

**Frank's POV**

"No!" every time Gerard misses a bet or the machine speeds up the muscles in my throat tighten and my breathing is limited, but this...this had never happened before. The machine had never...what I can only presume is it stopped.

"Mike-" but before I could even finish calling for him the beeping returned to normal. We exchanged worried glances and a nurse came rushing into the room to check Gerard's monitor.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikey called to the nurse as she finished up.

"His heart is unstable, he lost a lot of blood. I honestly don't know, his survival chances are pretty much the same as-"

"What do you mean by pretty much?!" I half screamed half choked. The nurse eyed me warily before continuing.

"What I mean is that, it's gone down. He is now 60-40 to die. I am sorry." she turned to walk away.

"No. Don't be" I called after her "because he's going to live. You'll see." she left the room and I turned to Mikey. "Everything is going to be fine." I finished. This was more for my benefit than his.

--1 week later--

"Guilty!" the words rang in my ears, refusing to leave, I just sat there with my mouth open before a body guard lifted my up of the chair and cuffed my hands to take me away.

"No!" I turned my face to the side as I was forcefully removed from the courtroom. Gerard was the source of the scream. I turned to the guard;

"Please, can I just say goodbye?" the agony must have showed up on my face, because he hesitated, looked around and seeing everyone else had exited apart from us, my lawyer and Gerard said to me;

"1 minute" he let go of me and I ran straight into Gerard's arms.

"Gee, I'm so sorry. So so sorry. You just woke up and now I am going to be locked up for the next five years." he stroked my hair which calmed me down whilst hushing in my ear.

"Well you know after the attempt at getting out of the country failed, we were kindov screwed." he chuckled, obviously remembering our desperate attempt to flee;

_'Oi! You three stop!' we were just past the hospital fountains._  
_ 'Gerard' I called to him, he was two feet ahead of me, pretty quick considering he had just woken up._  
_ 'You've got a lot of spring considering!'_  
_ 'I guess, I'm just the way the doctor made me'._  
We ran for about 2 miles before they got us. Hit a dead end wall, laughing so hard it stung. Hey  
in a situation like that, all you can do is laugh.

We weren't laughing now. There was a different kind of stinging in my chest.

"Yeah. That was dumb." I admitted it was a dumb thing to do. If we hadn't done that would the verdict have been different? No, running was a last resort that had failed. We were almost doomed.

"When your years in prison are over, we can be together, like we should have been from the start. I swear I will visit every hour they will let me in for."

The guard came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Sorry, we have to go, this isn't allowed, if anyone found out."

"Okay" I turned back to Gee. "I love you".

"I love you too." then my lips were on his, pressured. This was the last time I would see him before all the orange uniforms and guards controlling our time together. Hey actually that was what was happening now, minus the uniform...all in good time.

To early we had to end, and as I was dragged away from Gerard, this scene was all too familiar, being yanked apart with only time to say 'I love you'.

--1 week later--

**Gerard's POV**

Visiting hours were over, I was forcibly removed from Frank's embrace and hauled out onto the streets. Well not that forcefully but they definitely said 'Fag' at one point. I was beyond the ability to care anymore.

He hadn't had a good start. He was beaten in his cell because of me and he was shorter than everyone else so for those that didn't care about his sexual orientation, the height card was always a good one to play. God, when I first saw him I almost screamed at someone for letting this happen to him. They wouldn't have cared though, he's a low life murder after all. He had a black eye and scratch marks down the side of his face, too deep to be fingernails, what was worse it the night someone had shaved off all of Franks hair except for a little tuft at the back. His orange uniform covered the rest of his body, but he winced uncomfortably when I placed my hands on his arms, though he refused to show me his injuries.

It was only week one and I was finding it difficult. Mikey had to return home to Mom and Dad but I had been allowed back into Methody after being suspended for a week...Is that all I get? Well apart from the detentions and the glares from the teachers. I am actually even more popular for it. The fact that I was gay wasn't an issue once people had seen me stick up for Frank like that. I chuckled to myself as I remembered pushing Mr. Cumming down the stairs...what a name! Ha. Well he was still recovering from our little incident, he had a bone broken somewhere, I didn't really want to know, I didn't care. Also had a lot of bruises and was in shock.

It shocked him a lot more to find out his place in the staff was being reviewed after his Homophobic assault on someone who wasn't even a student here. In two weeks he could be packing his bags...hopefully.

I was walking down the corridor on my way to the prison when I ran into Imogen. Shit.

"Gerard can we talk?" I held back a sigh and turned to face her.

"Sure."

"Um...well...ok. I heard you are gay. And just so you know I am cool with this and hope we can still be friends, I also heard about what happened to Frank and I hope everything works out for you guys." wow. Um...totally wasn't expecting that!

"Um...thanks Imogen. I mean...I'm sorry it didn't work out, it's just" she cut me off.

"It's fine. Now I'm guessing your heading over to see him now and I gotta go. Cya!" and with that she just walked away...girls are weirdly unpredictable. That's why I like guys, they will beat you to a pulp and you can remain best friends, if you did that to a girl you'd be called a jerk. It's a cruel world.

And I was about to find out just how cruel it could be.

**Review!! Or I will not update! Just to let some of you know that the next chapter may very well be the last, but idk for sure also I might write like another extension chapter or another story of this but it all depends. So review!! Lol.**


	29. The accused

**Gerard's POV**

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. No way was this actually happening. It couldn't, it's just a sick joke because in life there is no way this could happen to me. Not after all the things I've been through.

I walked into a small public toilets which was next to the prison. I headed towards the sink and pulled out a little box from inside my coat pocket. I emptied the contents onto the side of the sink and picked up the sharp metal object. It was rusted, I had found this in the science room. I realised I needed it after the call from the prison. I had been in and out. I wasn't allowed to stay. I brought the metal to my wrists and placed the sharp point right on the edge and put pressure onto the blade which pierced the skin, then slowly dragged the blade across my wrists leaving a long gash. Blood was literally pouring from my wrists but the pain in my chest outweighed it. There was no way in hell I could keep on living. I copied my actions to my other wrist then collapsed on the bathroom floor and closed my eyes. All I could see or think about, his lifeless eyes, the shaved hair, the way the marks ran all along his neck then the red gouges on his wrists, crusted and yellowy red. No.

_Report-_

_Frank Anthony Thomas Iero. was killed on the 28th of October aged 17._  
_The boy in question was beaten in his cell by his two cell mates, his wrists slashed and his head smashed against the wall before being strangled and hung with an obtained rope. _  
_The two cell mates a Stevie a. Mitchell and a Bert. McCracken were already imprisoned for life so no further sentence can be obtained. _  
_They will therefore be kept in isolation for the remainder of their sentences._

_The day after the body of Gerard Arthur Way was found in a public toilets on the Holloway road._  
_It was a believed suicide following the death of Frank A T Iero._  
_R.I.P_

_**Okay thanks to all of the people who read this story!! luv ya! Sorry it was a sad ending its just my other story ended kinda happy so i needed a sad one. pls review what you thought and keep an eye out because i am in the process of planning an original fic! and i may be writting a frikey!! but the original comes first.**_  
_**xxxNevergonnagetmexxx oh and thanks to all the people who actually know me who read this! i am slightly strange i know!**_  
_**xx miss u shhs ppl!**_


	30. Alternative ending

**Alternative Ending**  
**10 Years Later**

"Do you Gerard Arthur Way take Frank Anthony Thomas Iero?"

"I do" I looked across to Frank and smiled, stroking his hand that I held in mine. I took him, God knows I took him.

"And do you Frank Anthony Thomas Iero take Gerard Arthur Wa-"

"Fuck Yes!" he literally screamed at the minister.

"Actually darling, I think the correct term is 'I do'" I chuckled as he burnt bright red.

"Oh yeah, I do...can I kiss him now?"

"Yes" declared the minister "I now pronounce you Husband and Husband".

At that Frank literally jumped on me, wrapping his legs around my waist kissing me enthusiastically, entwining his tongue with mine, dominating me, and I didn't mind one bit.

We had survived it all, and now nothing could stop us, Frank had been out of jail for five years, and even though he was still haunted by dreams of his killer cellmates his scars had faded down so that you could barely see them.

He wrote me letters daily inside and I still remembered the last one, I knew it off by heart;

Can't find my way home,  
But it's through you and I know,  
What I'd do just to get back in your arms,  
cos I can't tell if I've been breathing or sleeping ,  
Or screaming or waiting for the guard to call my cell,  
And maybe all of the above,  
Cause mostly I've been sprawled on these prison cell bunks  
While spitting out the blood and screaming  
"Someone save us!"

Cause I'll give you all the love you need,  
Cover me in gasoline,  
I'd do it all for you,  
again and again,  
Wipe away those tears of blood again,  
And after all we put each other through,  
the punch line to the joke is asking  
Someone save us

Back to the day, back into this day,  
Back to another level, hotter then hell,  
Said that we're not savages until we do it  
Again,  
I'll drive to the end with you,  
And one last night I'll kiss your lips again,

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now,  
Do all the good girls go to heaven?  
then where the fuck do we go?  
I'm so far away from you,  
and without you is how I disappear,  
Heaven help me now!

I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before you go?

Give me a shot to remember,  
And you can take all the pain away from me,  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead,

Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent son,  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you one,  
You'll never make me leave,  
I wear this on my sleeve,  
Give me a reason to believe,

Cos I'm coming back from the dead and I'll take you home with me  
We never got that far,  
this helps me to think all through the night,  
bright lights that won't kill me now, or tell me how  
just you and I, your star filled eyes remain.

You're my reason to believe,  
Your the reason I'll hold onto,  
It don't matter what they do to me,  
It's all for you,  
You see because  
The world is ugly,  
But you're beautiful to me.  
Are you thinking of me?  
We fought it to the end

I love you till my death,  
You're the one that I need  
I mean this forever.


End file.
